Quand Poudlard adhère à Facebook
by DynamoOfHell
Summary: Et si, pour rapprocher les quatre maisons, Dumbledore décidait de faire installer des ordinateurs avec Facebook. On en apprend des choses, surtout quand certains étalent leur vie sur le nouveau réseau social de Poudlard. (k pour le langage un peu vulgaire et crû parfois)
1. Quand Poudlard adopte FB

Première fiction de ce genre la. En espérant que ça plaise...

Inspirée des autres personnes ayant écrit dans le même genre. (C'était tellement drôle que je n'ai pas résisté à le faire :r)

- Amusez-vous bien, parce que c'est le principal

Pour ce qui est des fautes je m'en excuse j'essaie de les réduire un maximum.

Toute critique constructive est bienvenue !

Bisous Bisous ~(*-*)~

P.S : Les personnages appartiennent à J.

Et Facebook n'est pas non plus mon invention elle est de Zuckerberg.

* * *

_Tout Poudlard_ est désormais inscrit sur facebook.

•

**Hermione Jane Granger** est devenue amie avec _Harry James Potter_, _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ et **354 autres**.

•

**Hermione Granger :** C'est moi la née-moldue, et c'est moi la dernière inscrite. Ironie du sort ?Je ne crois pas.

45 j'aimes | 5 Commentaires | 1 Partage

**Ginny Weasley :** Faut se mettre à la mode ma vieille, et pas rester coincer au temps des bouquins !

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_, _Blaise Zabini_ et _Draco Malfoy_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Je sens que je vais regretter...

**Harry James Potter :** T'as accepté les serpentards en ami, Hermione ?!

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_ aime ça.

**Läâavlâääv Brôoöwn :** Bah wé son tr0ô böoô _

_Parvati PaPat Brown_, et _tous les serpentards_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Je le regrette..

•

**Hermione Granger** a changé sa photo de profil.

158 personnes aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'elle t'irais bien la robe ! Belissima !

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Wooah elle envoie du paté la Grangigie !

**Gred Weasley :** Hermignonne...

**Forge Weasley :** Est devenue seexy

_Draco Malefoy_ aime ça, ainsi que _tous les pervers serpentards_.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Parlez pas comme ça Gred, Forge !Tu es très belle Hermione.

**Läâavlâääv Brôoöwn :** + bèl ke mwa Ronrooon ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Voilà le surnom...

_Hermione Granger_, _Luna Lovegood_, et _10 autres aiment ça_.

**Harry James Potter :** En direct live, un Ronald aux oreilles tellement rougissantes qu'elles se voient dans le noir.

_Dean Thomas_, _Seamus Finnigan_, et _Neville Londubat_ aime ça.

**Collin Crivey :** Et une photo souvenir, une !

_Harry James Potter_ aime ça.

•

**Harry James Potter** a rejoint le groupe J'ai tué un mage noir, et je suis toujours en vie.

**Draco Malfoy :** Malheureusement pour nous, t'es toujours en vie.

_Severus Snape_ aime ça.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Ta gueule la fouine !

_Harry James Potter_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis la belette, un accident est vite arrivé.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, t'es qu'une fouine !

**Draco Malfoy :** Vient dans le parc on va régler ça !

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** J'arrive.

•

**Blaise Zabini :** Devant un combat de coq à _Parc de Poudlard_

_Théodore Nott_, _Pansy Parkinson_, et _Vincent Crabbe_ aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'était MDR !Surtout quand Granger c'est prit le sort Chauve-Furie !

_Théodore Nott_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Elle doit être à l'infirmerie maintenant. x')

•

**Hermione Granger** était à _Infirmerie Poudlard_ avec _Madame Pomfresh, _et_ deux autres._

**Blaise Zabini :** Qu'est-ce que je disais x') !

**Hermione Granger :** Vas pourrir en enfer !T'aurais pût les arrêter quand même !

**Blaise Zabini :** J'aurais pût, mais je l'ai pas fais :P

**Hermione Granger :** Enc*lé !

**Blaise Zabini :** Non merci Grangigie, je préfère qu'on reste ami...

**Hermione :** -_-

•

**Luna Lovegood :** Partie chercher les nargoles à _Forêt Interdite_

•

**Neville Londubat** a rejoint les groupes Faire exploser son chaudron, plus qu'une tradition. , Si toi aussi tu as peur que Snape t'arrache la tête et trois autres.

_Seamus Finnigan_ et _Dean Thomas_ aiment ça.

**Severus Snape :** Voyons, je ne vous arracherais pas la tête...

**Severus Snape :** Je vous torturerez avant.

_Tous les serpentards_ aiment ça.

**Harry James Potter :** Merci Professeur, Neville vient de s'évanouir.

**Severus Snape :** Vous ne pouviez pas faire de même Potter ?

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

•

**Ginny Weasley** a rejoint le groupe Les serpentards sont les meilleurs, les plus beaux, les plus intelligents, et les meilleurs joueurs au Quidditch

_Läâavlâääv Brôoöwn, Parvati PatPat Brown_, et _tous les serpentards_ aiment ça.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Traitresse !

**Hermione Granger :** Dit pas ça !Je la connait et c'est pas Ginny qui ferait ça !

_Harry James Potter_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Et pourquoi elle le ferait pas ?Après tout c'est vrai, on est les meilleurs.

_Blaise Zabini_ et _Théodore Nott_ aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** C'est pas vrai du tout, c'est Zab le zarb' qui était sur mon compte !

**Blaise Zabini :** Comment ça "Zab le zarb' "?! :o

**Hermione Granger :** Et comment il a fait pour aller sur ton compte ?

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Traitresse !

**Ginny Weasley :** Quoi traitresse ?Je fais ce que je veux Ronald, je suis majeure !

**Forge Weasley :** On va..

**Gred Weasley :** ...Le dire à maman !

**Ginny Weasley :** Oh Merlin sauvez moi !

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** J'arrive !

**Hermione Granger :** Je me demande comment tu arrives à encore passer les portes avec ta grosse tête, Malfoy.

_Tout le monde _aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ooouh ça fait mal !

**Severus Snape :** Vous auriez dût être à serpentard, Miss Granger.

_Tous les serpentards_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Bande de faux amis !

* * *

Bientôt la suite ~

**Nagini :** N'oubliiieeezz pas lesssss reviewssss ~


	2. Le bal, c'est galère (part 1)

_Ooooh Deuxième Chap-Chap-Chappiiiiittrreuh ! Trop fière :r !_

_Si vous saviez à quel point ça m'a amusé d'écrire ça ! _

_Et c'est pas fini, la suite demain !_

J'hésite sérieusement à faire des couples. En tout cas si j'en fais ils sont tenu secret !

_Amusez vous biiien :coeur:_

* * *

_Blaise a besoin de ton aide à SangpurCity, envoie lui un cerisier pour l'aider dans sa quête._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je vais plutôt t'envoyer une corde pour avoir bousillé mon fil d'actualité !

_423 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Ou envoie lui une carte.

**Théodore Nott :** Et pourquoi une carte ?

**Hermione Granger :** Pour qu'il puisse trouver la tour d'astronomie et se jeter du haut de la tour.

_231 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Hey ! T'es pas gentille **Grangie**, moi qui pensais qu'on était ami :'(

**Hermione Granger :** Tu veux un couteau pour te tailler les veines **Zabini** ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Non par contre si tu veux, on peut s'envoyer en l'air ensemble

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Harry James Potter :** Tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec **Zabini**, **Malfoy** ?

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Dans tes rêves, par contre avec **Granger** je ne suis pas contre.

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger** : **Parkinson**, prévois deux cordes s'il te plait.

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

•

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** a invité _tout Poudlard_ à l'évènement Ball d'Halloween à 19h00 dans la grande salle le 31/10.

•

**Ginny Weasley :** Voir toutes les filles s'arracher les robes et se marer à _Pré-au-lard_ avec **Hermione Granger**,** Luna Lovegood **et** Pansy Parkinson**.

_Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood_, et _cinq autres_ aiment ça.

**Harry James Potter :** **Parkinson** avec **Hermione**,** Ginny **et** Luna** ?!

**Hermione Granger :** On est allé acheté les cordes pour **Malfoy **et** Zabini**.

_Luna Lovegood_,_ Pansy Parkinson _et_ Ginny Weasley_ aiment ça.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Vous devriez pas acheter vos robes ?

_Harry James Potter_ aime ça.

**Luna Lovegood :** On les a déjà..Mais toutes les autres filles sont perturbées à cause des Joncheruines...

**Draco Malfoy :** Des Jonch-quoi ?!Et puis **Granger** je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment ma mort !

**Hermione Granger :** L'espoir fait vivre **Malfoy**.

**Ginny Weasley :** Alors, il est immortel.

_Pansy Parkinson _et_ Hermione Granger_ aiment ça.

•

**Blaise Zabini** a écrit sur le mur de **Ginny Weasley** : Tu veux bien être ma calavière ?

_Toutes les filles en manque_ aiment ça.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Non elle n'ira pas avec toi !

**Hermione Granger :** Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour savoir quoi faire toute seule !

_Draco Malfoy_,_Pansy Parkinson _et_ Blaise Zabini_ aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley : Ronald Bilius Weasley** quand vas tu comprendre que je suis majeure et que par conséquent je fais ce que je veux ?! Alors oui** Zabini** j'irais avec toi.

_Hermione Granger _et_ Blaise Zabini_ aiment ça.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Vous me décevez les filles.

**Luna Lovegood :** Parce que tu crois que tu ne les déçois pas en sortant avec miss Ronron ?! J'espère que les Ronflak Cornu te boufferons le cerveau.

_Hermione Granger_,_ Ginny Weasley_,_ Pansy Parkinson _et_ 6 autres_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ouais ! Bien parlé **Lovegood** !

_Luna Lovegood_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Cette fille me surprendra toujours.

•

**Draco Malfoy** était à _Salle de bain des Préfets_.

**Hermione Granger :** Pitié fait la taire ta greluche j'arrive pas à réviser !

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux** Grangie**...

**Hermione Granger :** Même pas en rêve, alors maintenant soit tu la fait taire soit je vous met dehors, habillé ou pas.

•

**Hannah Abbot :** Viens de voir **Draco Malfoy **et** Millicent Bulstrode** nus devant le portrait de la salle commune des préfets x'D ! Bien joué **Hermii**' !

_Ginny Weasley_,_ Cho Chang _et_ 10 autres_ aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Moi aussi je les ai vu ! C'était bien drôle, surtout quand **Malfoy** m'a supplié de le laisser rentrer et que j'ai refermé le tableau devant son nez.

**Draco Malfoy :** La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

**Hermione Granger :** Je t'avais prévenu **Malfoy.**

•

* * *

Une petite Reviews s'il vous plait :puppyeyes: ?


	3. Le bal, c'est galère (part 2)

**Huhu ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir que ce que je fais ça plait :') **

**Je vous aime, tous autant que vous êtes, même toi le chimpanzé à tête de licorne. **

**Merci aux Followers et aux Favorites ! **

**ElisabethStaffe** : Bonne chance pour le bac !(ou pour le brevet, je sais pas :r) Ça me fait plaisir, pour la peine je t'enverrais pleins de bonnes ondes pendant que tu serras en exam' ! (même si je sais pas quand c'est ~) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire que les autres !

P.S : Petite reviews ou pas, c'est l'intention qui compte mon petit chat !

**Mynock** : Ravie que ça t'ai plu :D !

**Vastrid :** Regarde, comme promis un nouveau chapitre !Surement que j'en mettrais un plus long ce soir :r ! J'espère que tu rigoleras autant que pour les précédents ;)

* * *

•

**Pansy Parkinson** a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy** : Tu y as étais un peu fort...

_Harry James Potter, Ginny Weasley_ et _35 autres_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Même moi j'ai eu pitié de la petite Grangie...

**Ginny Weasley :** Elle fait une dépréssion maintenant, bravo **Malfoy**.

**Draco Malfoy :** Rejeté pas la faute sur moi, elle l'a bien cherché !

**Blaise Zabini :** Pour rétablir l'équilibre je me dois de raconter un secret des plus horribles sur toi Dray..

_Ginny Weasley_ et _Pansy Parkinson_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu vas pas le faire hein ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Les filles, est ce que vous connaissez Monsieur Toudou ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Qué ? Moi pas comprendre.

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy : Blaise** tu veux que je dise ce qui c'est passé le soir de tes seize ans ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Tout compte fait, je ne vais pas le dire...

**Hermione Granger :** Il c'est passé quoi ? :o

**Draco Malfoy :** Il a pécho Mcgonagall.

**Blaise Zabini :** Et bien c'est sa peluche et il a dormi avec jusqu'à ses douze ans.

**Ginny Weasley :** Choquée à vie.

_Tout le monde_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** C'est la fin d'un mythe..

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu me pardonnes **Granger** ?

**Hermione Granger :** Et bien disons que si tu prennais feu, je t'éteindrais pas avec de l'eau, mais avec du gazole.

_Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Harry James Potter_ et _deux autres_ aiment ça.

•

**Hermione Granger :** A trouvé son cavalier (L)

_Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood_, et _10 autres_ aiment ça.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?! :|

**Cormac Mclaggen :** C'est moi :DDDDDD !

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était beau et intelligent ?

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Par les couilles de Merlin, t'es pas sérieuse là ?!

**Harry James Potter :** Même **Malfoy** se serait passé, mais **Cormac** franchement !

**Cormac Mclaggen :** Est ce que tu insinues que j'ai le quotien intellectuel d'un scroutt à pétards ?!

Ginny Weasley : Non mais un égo tellement énorme que je me demande pourquoi tes chevilles n'ont toujours pas explosées

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**, et **Draco Malfoy** aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je lui ai proposé mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un de mieux...Alors si c'est ça les gens mieux que moi...Pose toi des questions Grangie.

**Hermione Granger :** Saute d'un pont **Malfoy**, ça fera le plus grand bien à toute la planète entière. Et après je fais ce que je veux et si je veux y aller avec Cormac, j'y vais avec.

_Cormac Mclaggen_ aime ça.

•

**Gregory Goyle** est passée du statut "célibataire" à "en couple"

_Vincent Crabbe_ aime ça.

•

**Blaise Zabini :** Y'a des choses que j'aurais aimé ne pas savoir...

**Gregory Goyle :** Comme quoi ?

**Blaise Zabini :** ...

_Pansy Parkinson_ et _Hermione Granger_ aiment ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Qui veut être ma cavalière ? Flemme de sortir de la chambre pour choisir..

_356 filles_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Personne voudra de toi à part les pucelles en chaleur

_Ginny Weasley_ et _Pansy Parkinson_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Ecoutes Grangie, sois pas jalouse, en plus tu as refusé mon invitation, ensuite t'étais pas censée me faire la gueule ?

**Hermione Granger :** Je suis pas jalouse èOé !

**Draco Malfoy :** Je vais te croire..

•

**Pansy Parkinson** a rejoint le groupe "Voir les meilleurs ennemis bourrés, danser coller-serré"

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

**Milicent Bulstrode :** O0oh la cOo0nnasse elle ma voler m0n Drayk0onich0u !

**Hermione Granger :** Toute manière il voulait pas de toi

_Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson_ et _Blaise Zabini_ aiment ça.

•

**Severus Snape** aime "Danser en petite tenue dans les champs de blé"

•

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** est d'humeur joyeuse

•

**Hermione Granger :** Arrive plus à marcher droit...

**Ginny Weasley :** Moi aussi, mais c'est pas à cause de l'alcool..

**Luna Lovegood :** Bande de coquines.

_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini_ et _30 autres_ aiment ça.

•

* * *

**La suite ce soir...Ou demain à voir si j'ai pleins d'idées ou pas :r !**

**En espérant que cela vous ai plu. **

**Oui j'arrive à écrire alors que j'entend mes voisins copuler :omgsauvezmoi: **

**- Pour chaque reviews, un horcruxe détruit - **


	4. C'est l'Apoca-slip !

Voilà comme promis un nouveau chap-chap-chapiiitre ~ Je suis bègue du clavier moi.

J'espère que comme pour les autres, il va vous plaire...Si il vous plait pas Aragog et Mosag viendra vous bouffer avec leurs petits !

Merci aux 8 followers et aux 5 favorites ! J'vous aime putain !

**Réponses aux reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur !**

**Mynock : Ahah j'ai jamais fais de PansyXHermi de toute ma vie chérie, alors ne compte pas trop sur ce couple, mais je peux t'assurer que Pansy sera avec quelqu'un de...surprenant. **

**Vastrid : Re ! T'as vu je l'ai mis ce soir ! :p J'espère que ça va te plaire, il est plus long que la normale ~**

**Y-IMB : Aaah ça fait plaisir (L), amuse toi bien à lire, moi en tout cas je me suis éclatée à écrire.**

* * *

•

**Blaise Zabini** est passé du statut "relation libre" à "en couple".

•

**Blaise Zabini** est désormais en couple avec **Ginny Weasley**.

_Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger,_ et _Pansy Parkinson_ aiment ça.

•

**Luna Lovegood** a crée un album "Nous"

_53 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** On est trop beau (L)

_Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Neville Londubat_ et _14 autres personnes_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Ahah tu viens d'avouer que tu me trouves beau

_Blaise Zabini_ et _Pansy Parkinson_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Rectification : On est trop beau, sauf Malfoy.

**Blaise Zabini :** On t'a grillé Grangie

**Hermione Granger :** Occupes toi de ta copine, au lieu de m'embêter

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

•

**Hannah Abbot :** Entendre l'un des mecs les plus froids de Poudlard crier dans les couloirs "J'arrive mon amour".

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** MDR !

•

**Cédric Diggory :** Ouvrir un placard à balais et tomber sur un couple entrain de copuler..._à Poudlard_

_Cho Chang_ aime ça.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Mais pourquoi t'es allé ouvrir un placard à balais ?

**Cho Chang :** Euh...

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Je ne pense pas que cela nous regarde Ron..

_Cédric Diggory_ et _Cho Chang_ aiment ça.

•

**Millicent Bulstrode** a partagé un lien.

_12 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Jared Leto est juste trop beau

_45 personnes_ aiment ça

**Hermione Granger :** J'ai un petit faible pour Bilie Joe Armstrong...

_39 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Pff sont laids.

_Tous les rageux de Poudlard_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Je suis carrément plus beau qu'eux !

**Ginny Weasley :** Mais bien sur mon chéri...

**Astoria Greengrass :** Mais Gerard Way est le plus beau de touuus ! (L)

_Toutes les filles_ aiment ça.

•

**Théodore Nott :** La jalousie mène un couple à la perte...

_Luna Lovegood_ aime ça.

**Hannah Abbot :** Tu parles de quelqu'un en particulier ou...?

**Théodore Nott :** Je parle de Zabini et Weasley qui s'engueulent comme des chiffoniers devant moi...

**Hermione Granger :** Arrête les !

**Théodore Nott :** Je me mêle pas des affaires des autres.

**Hermione Granger :** Attend j'arrive

_Théodore Nott, Luna Lovegood_ et _Hannah Abbot_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Genre tu vas rentrer dans le nid des serpents

**Hermione Granger :** Je vais me gêner.

•

**Ginny Weasley :** Malade comme un scrout à pétard, merci à Hermione pour m'avoir mise sous la douche des serpentards avec l'eau froide !

**Hermione Granger :** Mais de rien ma chérie. ;)

**Blaise Zabini :** Ohohoh je suis contre les plans à trois Grangie !Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais qu'on reste ami.

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Idiot

_Ginny Weasley_ et _Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

•

**Luna Lovegood** était à _Glaces Florian Fortarôme_.

_Théodore Nott_ et _Neville Londubat_ aiment ça.

•

**Gred Weasley** a suggeré les groupes "Pour que Severus Snape se coince les couilles dans un piège à Lupin", "Entie Ecole", "Va manger du terreau équitable dans ta maison en glaise sale hippie" à R**onald Bilius Weasley**.

•

**Draco Malfoy** a suggeré le groupe " Voir un roux sauter de joie quand il apprend qu'il a une calvicie" à **Ronald Bilius Weasley**.

•

**Hermione Granger** a suggeré le groupe "Roux-Cool à l'attaque" à **Ronald Bilius Weasley**.

•

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** C'est quoi tout ces groupes de merde que vous m'envoyez ?!En plus avec des trucs sur les roux !Bande de baltringues.

**Läâavlâääv Brôoöwn :** Garive p0our te Dtandre m0n Ro0ôönrôon

**Harry James Potter :** Hermione s'il te plait, accorde moi l'asile laisse moi venir dans ta salle commune je t'en supplie ! Je supplie même Malfoy si il le faut.

**Draco Malfoy :** A genoux devant ton maître Potter !

**Hermione Granger :** Je savais pas que t'étais gay Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu as une chance en plus de sortir avec moi alors

**Hermione Granger :** Tu viens d'insinuer que j'étais un homme ?!

**Draco Malfoy :** Non juste que j'étais gay avec une femme.

**Harry James Potter :** Je peux venir alors ?

**Severus Snape :** Non par contre, vous pouvez venir récurer les chaudrons Monsieur Potter.

•

**Hermione Granger** a partagé une vidéo.

_Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood_ et _Harry James Potter_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Hey !Vous m'avez même pas prévenu !

**Hermione Granger :** T'as dit que t'avais un truc à faire...

**Draco Malfoy :** Et alors j'aurais pût me libérer pour ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ah ouais tu fais la fête sans moi Ginevra ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Ça va y'avait que Pansy, Hermi, Luna et Harry.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouais y'avait ton ex et t'étais complètement bourrée.

**Ginny Weasley :** Blaise ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Quoi ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Je t'aime.

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Dégueux...

**Hermione Granger :** Laisse les tranquilles ! Espèce de gamin.

**Blaise Zabini :** Merci Gigie.

•

**Draco Malfoy** a partagé "Le calendrier des griffondors en petite tenue."

_Tous les mâles bourrés d'hormones_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Retire ça de suite Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy :** Sinon quoi ? En plus t'as du succès.

**Hermione Granger :** Sinon je balance ton plan aux profs. Et normal que j'ai du succès j'ai vingt fois plus de charisme que toi.

_23 personnes_ aiment ça.

**La page que vous avez demandé est désormais inexistante, actualisait le site ou éteignez votre ordinateur bande de larves.**

•

**Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood** et **13 autres** apparaissent dans "Sondage : Qu'elle est la plus belle fille du Collège ?"

**Blaise Zabini :** Le premier qui touche à ma copine je le butte.

**Ginny Weasley :** Tu peux être fier de moi, je suis première !

**Draco Malfoy :** Non Pansy je peux comprendre, mais que fais Grangie à la deuxième place ?!

**Hermione Granger :** Je te l'ai dit Malfoy j'ai plus de charisme que toi.

**Draco Malfoy** a joint un lien "Sondage : Quel est le plus beau garçon du Collège" : Je suis premier Granger, incline toi devant ma puissance.

**Théodore Nott :** C'est ambiguë...

_Hermione Granger_ et _Luna Lovegood_ aiment ça.

•

**Rose Zeller :** Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il y a des slips pendus aux quatre coins du château ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Les nudistes des forêts ont dût passer par là..

**Théodore Nott :** Et c'est toi le nudiste de la forêt ?Parce que si c'est le cas, sache que tu as une très jolie culotte en dentelle.

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Terry Boot :** Je crois que c'est l'Apoca-Slip !

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Je viens d'en trouver un avec marqué Severus Snape. Vu que je doute que Snape mette des petites culottes..Qui fantasme sur Snape ?

**Michael Corner :** Surement Trelawney, elle a toujours fantasmé sur "Snapinou".

**Draco Malfoy :** Crevez moi les yeux s'il vous plait.

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** J'arrive !

**Draco Malfoy :** Sadique !

**Hermione Granger :** Moi aussi je t'aime !

•

**Luna Lovegood** était à _Infirmerie Poudlard_ avec _Madame Pomfresh_ et _3 autres._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ma chérie ? :O

**Luna Lovegood :** Les Nargoles m'ont poussé sur une culotte et je me suis fracturée la cheville...

**Draco Malfoy :** La blessure nulle par excellence...

**Hermione Granger :** Tais toi Malfoy et aide moi à décorer la grande salle tu veux ?!

**Ginny Weasley :** Pourquoi vous décorez la grande salle ?

_Harry James Potter_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** C'est un secret !

**Draco Malfoy :** Aide moi au lieu de jouer !

**Hermione Granger :** Tais toi, toi.

**Blaise Zabini :** La soumission.

_Harry James Potter_ aime ça.

•

* * *

**Et toi dit moi, Plus Jared Leto, Bilie Joe Armstrong ou Gerard Way ? **

**Si toi aussi tu as compris la blague Roux-cool, laisse une review **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez vos avis c'est toujours bon d'avoir des avis (L)**

**J'vous aime. (L) :love:**


	5. Famille ou pas, telle est la question

**Tout d'abord, Merci chères lectrices adorées !**

**Merci pour les fav' et les follow' **

**Ça fait plaisir de voir que le travail est apprécié.**

**Petite infos de dernière minute :r Ce week end je ne suis pas là, direction Perpignan pour bronzer un peu :r Donc pas de chap' ce week. **

**Je me rattraperais Lundi c'est promis ! (L) **

Réponses aux reviews :

**Vastrid :** Ahah toujours ravie que ça te plaise. La blague Roux-Cool n'était pas trop facile ? Jared Leto a jouer dans fight club et il a un groupe "30 seconds to mars" si t'aime le rock j'te le conseille vivement, ensuite Billie Joe Armstrong c'est de Green Day dont je suis une grande fan (je suis allée les voir en concert *-*) Et pour finir Gerard Way c'est le chanteur de My Chemical Romance que j'aime beaucoup aussi, et je trouve les trois carrément canon ! :bave: Mais c'est vrai que Jared Leto est à tomber !

Bonne révision (je suppose que c'est pour le bac), du coup je te dis **merde** ! Je te soutiens mentalement !

J'espère que le chapitre te plairas tout autant si tu viens le lire :r !

Bisous ma biquette (L)

**Harry-Potter-Fictions :** Rien que ton pseudo me plait :r ! Tu vois j'ai mis la suite rapidement ! J'espère que tu vas rire !Personnellement je le trouve moins drôle que les précédents, mais tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Pas très constructif ou pas, c'est l'intention qui compte et moi ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci ;)

* * *

•

**Severus Snape :** Pour une fois que le vieux fou à un semblant de bonne idée...

**Sybille Trelawney :** Je l'avais prédit ! Je l'avais vue !

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** Mais bien sur Sybille...

**Pomona Chourave :** Vous devriez peut-être allez voir Pompom pour une potion calmante...

_Minerva Mcgonagall_ et _Severus Snape_ aiment ça.

**Septima Vector :** De toute façon il fallait s'en douter ! Qu'elle idée de rassembler les serpentards et les griffondors à une même table...

**Horace Slughorn :** Les serpentards savent se tenir, si Monsieur Weasley n'avait pas postilloné sur Miss Parkinson tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

_Severus Snape_ aime ça.

**Severus Snape :** Toute manière, les griffondors n'ont jamais eu aucunes manières.

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** Je vous pris de répéter ?! Si Miss Parkinson n'avait pas fait du pied à Monsieur Weasley, peut être qu'il ne se serait pas étouffé et qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout craché dessus.

**Severus Snape :** Peut-être que si Miss Granger et Miss Weasley, n'avaient pas dit à Miss Parkinson de tenter sa chance, elle ne lui aurait pas fait du pied.

**Septima Vector :** Je refuse de croire que Miss Granger est responsable.

_Minerva Mcgonagall, Pomona Chourave_ et _Albubus Dumby_ aiment ça.

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** Enfin c'est quoi ce nom Albus ?!

**Albubus Dumby :** C'est le surnom que me donne les élèves, j'ai trouvé ça marrant...

**Severus Snape :** Ca fait vingt an que je vous surnomme le vieux fou sénile...

**Albubus Dumby :** Voyons chaque chose en son temps

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Ne mangera plus jamais à la table des bouffondors.

_36 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Si on oublie la bataille de bouffe, c'était plutôt cool de manger avec eux

_21 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu dis ça parce que tu étais avec ta copine !

_48 aiment_ ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Parce que t'étais pas avec ta copine toi peut-être ?

**Draco Malfoy :** J'ai pas de copine !

**Théodore Nott :** Granger, c'est pas ta copine ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Non !

**Blaise Zabini :** Bah pourquoi tu la bouffais du regard ?

**Théodore Nott :** C'est pas chasse gardée alors ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu l'as touche pas !

**Draco Malfoy :** Et non je ne la bouffe pas du regard.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ah les hommes, tous les mêmes.

_Toutes les filles en mode "les hommes, tous des connards"_ aiment ça.

•

_Hermione Granger a obtenu 10 780 point à Quizz Witcher, essaie de battre son record !_

•

_Draco Malfoy a partagé son résultat à Quizz Witcher sur le mur d'Hermione Granger. _

**Hermione Granger :** Quoi ?! Comment t'as fais ça ?!

**Draco Malfoy :** On a la classe ou on l'a pas.

**Hermione Granger :** Ouais, toi tu l'as pas.

**Théodore Nott** a joint un lien : Ahah je vous bat tous les deux !

**Hermione Granger :** Trop fort :o ! Comment tu fais ?

**Théodore Nott :** Viens à la bibliothèque que je te montre.

**Hermione Granger :** J'arrive ~

**Draco Malfoy :**...

•

**Blaise Zabini est d'humeur Bourré.**

_Blaise Zabini _et_ Draco Malfoy_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Se bourrer la gueule avec son meilleur potte jusqu'aux comas etitilliquee

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Jcroy que Dracon est mort ! Tant mieux y'en aura + pour oim

•

**Blaise Zabini **était à _Appartement du Professeur Snape_ avec _Dracon le Dragon_.

**Sybille Trelawney :** Comment vous avez fait ?Je croyais que vos appartements étaient inondés et que c'est pour ça que vous dormiez avec Vector, Severus ?

•

**Hermione Granger :** Future Marraine ! Yeeeaah !

**Blaise Zabini :** Ginny tu me trompes ?!

**Ginny Weasley :** Mais non, je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle.

**Dracon le Dragon :** Elle a peut-être fait un gosse avec Nott.

**Hermione Granger :** N'importe quoi sinon j'aurais marqué "Future Maman", Dracon.

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

**Dracon le Dragon :** C'est toi qui a changé mon nom Blaise ?!

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ginny, dis aux enfants que je les aiment, tu vas me manquer mon ange...

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Abruti va.

**Luna Lovegood :** Du coup tu vas être marraine de qui ?

**Hermione Granger :** Du bébé du professeur Vectoor ! (L)

**Sybille Trelawney :** Je savais qu'elle trompait Severus !

**Pansy Parkinson :** -_-' je crois au contraire que c'est le bébé du professeur Snape à moins qu'elle ai couché avec un alien mutagène...

**Ginny Weasley :** Ooouuh c'était méchant.

_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini_ et _Ginny Weasley_ aiment ça.

•

**Ginny Weasley** a changé de nom, elle s'appelle désormais **Ginny Weasley Zabini.**

_Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson_ et _5 autres_ aiment ça.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Je vais te tuer ZABINI !

**Molly Weasley :** Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Vas tu te taire ?! Bienvenue dans la famille Blaise. (:::

**Arthur Weasley :** :'( Mon bébé grandit si vite

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** -_- au secours sortez moi de cette famille de fous.

**Gred Weasley :** On pourra tester nos nouveaux produits sur vous deux maintenant ! :r

**Forge Weasley :** Tu crois qu'on pourrait mettre des pastilles de gerbes dans le thé de Zabini ?

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Tout le monde peut lire ce que vous écrivez là...

**Forge Weasley :** Diantre !Repartons sur nos Autruche pour aller boire le thé avec Gaspard Savoureux.

**Gred Weasley :** N'oublie pas les bubble gum à la citrouille, sinon le rhinocéros va encore nous foncer dedans !

**Blaise Zabini :** Sans vouloir vous vexez Madame Weasley, je préfère ne pas venir boire le thé chez vous

_Ginny Weasley Zabini_ aime ça.

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Comme je te comprends...

**Blaise Zabini :** Mais saches que tu portes très bien mon nom.

•

* * *

**Voilà c'était la fin...Donc on se retrouve Lundi ! **

**Petite précision, on m'a posé la question est ce qu'Hermione est à Serpentard puisque dans le chapitre précédent Harry supplie Hermione de le laisser entrer dans sa salle commune, et il supplie même Draco. En faite, j'ai décidé -même si je ne l'ai pas précisé- qu'Hermione et Draco serait préfets, et comme toute bonne fic clichée qui se respecte, j'ai décidé de les faire vivre dans des appartements privés avec une salle commune et une salle de bain pour deux :r **

**Sinon, je pense que je vais écrire trois quatre chapitres en plus et puis ce sera la fin. **

**Je vais me consacrer à une autre fiction, et une vraie de vrai. **

**Voili voulou, en espérant que ça vous ai plu, laissez vos avis en review je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !**

**Bisouuus baveux (L) J'vous aime putain (RPZ les tutos) **


	6. Oh la la

**J'annonce que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette "fiction". Et que je vais bientôt en attaquer de vous invite à aller les lire quand elles seront en ligne, sinon je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes :honteàmoi: je corrigerais -unjour- si je n'ai pas la flemme.**

**Réponses aux reviews** ~

**Jack Farrell :** Réponse pour toi mon amie ;)...(Même si on se connait pas vraiment :r) J'avoue, je fais beaucoup de fautes -en faite, je fais que ça-, je fais pas vraiment attention à ce que j'écris, parce qu'en plus j'écris tout d'un trait et je ne relis pas...-honte à moi- Oui je sais, ça ne se fait pas blablabla x') mais surtout, quand tu vois des erreurs tu peux faire ta **grammar Nazi, je t'y autorise** personnellement -trop d'honneur pour toi- x') ! Bon allez je te laisse, mais je suis heureuse qui tu me l'ai signalé, et que ça t'ai bien fais rire, malgré les fautes ;)

**Vastrid :** Ooh ma biquette ! (Non je ne suis pas ta grand-mère...Enfin je ne crois pas..) X') la blague roux-cool était absolument médiocre, mais comme je suis moi aussi une fan de pokémon, je n'ai pas résisté !

Quant aux trois, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, je veux absolument savoir ce que tu en as pensé !

J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour tes partiels (je ne te pensais pas si vieille que ça...-insulte dissimulée- x') )

Moi aussi j'ai trouvé le chapitre précédent bien moins drôle que d'habitude, je doute que ce soit à cause de ton moral, mais tout simplement parce que je me suis un peu forcé à l'écrire. :r

Les jumeaux sont des psycho' ambulant x')..Enfin dans ma fiction. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas présent dans ce chapitre (ne me frappe pas s'il te plait -yeux de Dobby- )

Bisous Bisous ma Biquette, signé, ta grand-mère adoptive :)

**Rose-Eliade :** Ravie que ça t'ai plu ;)

**Harry-Potter-Fictions :** Tiens te revoilà, toi ! ;) J'aime beaucoup Gred et Forge,ils sont toujours un peu foufous et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie énormément dans leurs personnages, je trouve que ça leur donne du charme..Pas toi ? :r Et Gred et Forge t'invite au ministère pour voir le Rhinocéros, si tu es tentée, ils te feront même faire un tour à dos de dragon à Gringotts x') ! Ça me fais plaisir de savoir que ça t'as fais rire :) Ahah quant aux couples, tu vas être surprise, j'espère que ça te plairas même si ils sont spéciaux. Bref, j'espère que ça va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé ! Bisous des jumeaux au passage ;)

**Selenee :** Ahah ! Tu as aimé les précédents chapitres ? Alors j'espère que celui la te feras autant rire que les autres ! En tout cas merci pour la review !

**Echo :** Véridique mon cher Watson, je ne suis pas folle d'Harry, et toutes ses groupies m'en excuseront ! Harry c'est un peu mon souffre douleur ! :r -Peut-être que tu l'avais remarqué- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas..Si c'est le cas, je te conseille de ne pas lire la suite ! x') Merci tout de même pour avoir prit le temps de lire jusque ici et peut-être de continuer jusqu'à la fin !

**En tout cas je voulais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici, et celles qui me suivront jusqu'à la fin de mon aventure, **

**Je remercie les followers et les favorites, je vous aime, rendez-vous au prochain, et dernier chapitre. **

* * *

•

**Hermione Granger** a rejoint les groupes "Si toi aussi tu penses que la reine d'Angleterre ressemble à un drap froissé." ; "Obama et Poutine qui se dispute comme des gamins, même moi je suis plus sérieuse. "; "Demander à un vendeur tous les vêtements possible et inimaginable et finalement lui dire qu'on a pas d'argent..." et 21 autres.

•

**Hermione Granger :** Note à moi même, ne plus jamais parié avec Draco sur un match.

**Padma Patil :** Plusieurs petites questions, tout d'abord, si c'est une note à toi même, pourquoi tu la met sur Facebook, qu'est ce que tu as parié, et surtout sur un match de quoi ? Vu que la saison de Quidditch est finie...Et puis depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms.

**Hermione Granger :** Parce que je me sens seule, j'ai parié quelque chose que je ne dirais pas, c'est trop humiliant, et un match de football, un sport moldu...Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ah oui, France-Jamaïque, 8-0 , la Jamaïque a prit cher, truc de fou.

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Depuis quand vous vous y connaissez en sports moldu, et arrête de parler comme ça, c'est laid !

**Harry James Potter :** Si tu te sens seule Hermione, tu peux venir chez les griffons :)

**Draco Malfoy :** Hermione ne viendra pas te rejoindre dans ton lit Potter, elle est très bien là où elle est.

**Harry James Potter :** D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'elle est ?

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Jaloux ~

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Ne t'en fais pas, j'en prend soin d'Hermione, Potter

**Harry James Potter :** Dit lui de venir maintenant !

**Draco Malfoy :** Oh je ne vais pas la réveiller elle à l'air si bien dans mes bras.

•

**Ronald Bilius Weasley** est passé du statut "en couple" à "c'est compliqué"

**Draco Malfoy :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?Elle a enfin compris que tu la trompais avec Pansy ?

**Läâavlääâv Brôoöwn :** Kwa ?Tu me tr0oöômp ?!

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Merci Malfoy -'

•

**Ronald Bilius Weasley** est passé du statut "c'est compliqué" à "Célibataire".

**Pansy Parkinson :** Enfin !

**Hermione Granger :** Ca explique pourquoi tu lui faisais du pied au repas commun...

**Pansy Parkinson :** Oui, par contre sa n'explique pas pourquoi TOI tu faisais du pied à Draco..

**Harry James Potter :** :o Choqué, un mythe détruit.

**Hermione Granger :** Et quel mythe je te prie ?

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Harry James Potter :** Euh...

**Blaise Zabini :** Bah le mythe de Granger la vierge !

**Hermione Granger :** J'espère que tu cours vite, Blaise, si je t'attrape dit adieu à tes cheveux !

•

**Ronald Bilius Weasley** est désormais en couple avec **Pansy Parkinson**.

_Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley_ et _8 autres_ aiment ça.

•

**Harry James Potter :** Tout le monde est en couple sauf moi, je me sens seul..

**Luna Lovegood :** Je suis seule moi aussi :).

**Théodore Nott :** Plus maintenant.

•

**Luna Lovegood** est désormais en couple avec **Théodore Nott**.

•

**Harry James Potter :** Seul au monde.

**Hermione Granger :** Rassure moi, tu ne vas pas te marier avec un ballon ?

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Hein ?

**Hermione Granger :** Non laissez tomber.

**Draco Malfoy :** Bande d'incultes, même moi j'ai compris.

•

**Harry James Potter** est désormais marié avec **Voldy le p'tit Lutintin**

**Théodore Nott** : Je crois que Saint Potter a pété un câble...

**Blaise Zabini :** Une bonne samaritaine ne voudrait pas le dépuceler que l'on en parle plus ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Parles autrement je te pries !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Pourquoi tu ne portes plus son nom, Ginny ?

**Ginny Weasley :** J'arrive au cachot dans cinq minutes.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Houla. C'est grave ?

**Hermione Granger :** En tout cas, à sa place, j'aurais pas apprécié.

**Blaise Zabini :** Je te promet j'ai pas fais exprès mon lapin...

**Draco Malfoy :** Mon lapin ?! Heurk..

_Pansy Parkinson _aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Il lui prouve qu'il l'aime lui, au moins.

**Draco Malfoy :** T'aimerais que je te surnomme ma petite loutre à pois rose que j'aime ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Non ?Bon on est d'accord.

**Théodore Nott :** C'est le surnom que je donne à Luna mon amour.

_Luna Lovegood_ et _Blaise Zabini_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Ma petite Loutre à pois rose que j'aime ou mon lapin ?

**Draco Malfoy :** En tout cas, moi j'surnomme Grangie ma petite cochonzdejhgfhjdojssddsffsdfsfoezpeiap

**Draco Malfoy :** Mon amour viens de prendre mon ordi, c'est pas de ma faute.

**Blaise Zabini :** T'appelles ta copine mon amour, et après tu dis que mon surnom est nul ?!

_Ginny Weasley Zabini_ aime ça.

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Je t'aime Blaise.

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Je t'aime Ginny.

_Ginny Weasley Zabini_ aime ça.

**Harry James Potter :** Arrêtez d'étaler votre amour...

**Harry James Potter :** Je me sens encore plus seul.

•

**Harry James Potter** a été à _Tour D'Astronomie Poudlard_, avec **Hannah Abbot**.

_Hannah Abbot_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Ça sent le nouveau couple.

**Harry James Potter :** Tu as bien fait d'arrêter la divination.

_Hannah Abbot_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que vous êtes allez là-haut et que vous vous êtes pas bécotez.

**Harry James Potter :** Pourtant c'est le cas, on a juste parlé.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ça sent le couple de vieux...

**Hermione Granger :** En tout cas je veux être la marraine.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Non moi !

**Luna Lovegood :** Et pourquoi pas moi ?

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Non moi !

**Hermione Granger :** Ce sera moi la marraine, je suis la plus apte à m'occuper d'un bébé.

**Draco Malfoy :** Si tu veux je t'en fais un de bébé.

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Rêve ! Moi je peux lui apprendre le Quidditch !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Non ce sera moi, je suis la plus intelligente de vous toutes, en plus je pourrais le couvrir de cadeaux.

**Luna Lovegood :** Moi je pourrais lui raconter pleins d'histoires et lui chanter des berceuses.

**Blaise Zabini :** C'est moi ou elles se battent pour le bébé d'un couple inexistant ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Ouais en plus je me suis pris un vent.

**Harry James Potter :** STOOOOOP avec les notif', y'aura pas de marraines, que des parrains.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Ce sera moi le parrain !

**Hannah Abbot :** Est ce que ça veut dire qu'on est en couple ?

**Cédric Diggory :** Hors de question, ce sera moi le parrain !

**Draco Malfoy :** Et pourquoi pas moi ? Après tout je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus riche...

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Mais surtout le plus con !

**Draco Malfoy :** Ah j'oubliais, Weasley est notre roi.

**Cédric Diggory :** Je suis le plus gentil, le plus attentionné et je suis très bon joueur de Quidditch, alors choisie moi Hannah ! En plus entre Poufsouffle on se soutient ;)

**Draco Malfoy :** Oh le traître ! Il asticote Abbot pour être le parrain !

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Mais je suis ton meilleur ami Harry !

**Cette page est désormais indisponible.**

•

**Mimi Geignarde** a créé une page "Si toi aussi tu penses que tous les hommes sont des imbéciles".

_Hermione Granger_ et _43 autres_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je suis un imbécile ?

**Hermione Granger :** Un peu quand même...

**Mimi Geignarde :** DRAACCOOO Marry meeee !

**Draco Malfoy :** Si tu veux, vu que ma petite amie me trouve stupide.

**Hermione Granger :** Parce qu'avec elle tu veux bien mais avec moi tu ne veux pas ?

•

**Draco Malfoy** est passé du statut " polygammes " à " Fiancé "

•

**Draco Malfoy** est désormais Fiancé à **Hermione Granger.**

_67 personnes_ aiment ça.

•

**Ginny Weasley Zabini** est d'humeur hilare.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ça va te moque pas de moi.

**Théodore Nott :** Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Il a eu une pane ?

**Blaise Zabini :** N'importe quoi ! Ça n'arrive pas les panes chez les Zabini.

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Biensur...

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Non Monsieur à juste prit un coup de soleil !

**Draco Malfoy :** Ptdr !

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Tu m'aurais prit pour qui si je t'avais demander de m'étaler de la crème dans le dos ?

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Pour quelqu'un qui a la peau extrèmement sensible

**Draco Malfoy :** Ginevra on entend ton rire depuis la salle des serpentards...

**Théodore Nott :** La honte.

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Je t'aime quand même chouchou, même avec tes coups de soleil x') !

•

**Minerva Mcgonagall** a écrit sur le mur **d'Albubus Dumby** : Les maisons se sont assez rapprochées..Il serait temps d'arrêter tout ça Albus.

**Albubus Dumby :** Laissons leur une semaine le temps de s'habituer à la nouvelle.

•

* * *

**Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre...Pas trop déçu ? Si ? Bah tant pis pour toi x') ! **

**Couples spéciaux hein ? Ouais bah j'ai eu un excès de folie. **

**Par rapport à seul au monde, quand Hermione demande si il ne va pas se marier avec un ballon, c'est un référence au film "Seul au monde" avec Tom Hanks...Qui est seul au monde, sur une île déserte...Avec un ballon pour seule compagnie...**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Encore désolée pour les fautes !Je suis une vilaine fille, je vais allez me punir parce que j'ai déçue mes maîtresses...**

**Et surtout ne restez pas trop longtemps au soleil...Je comprend Blaise..J'ai mal partout sauvez moiii ! **


	7. Une finMémorable ?

**Bon, et bien c'est la fin. Vous allez me manquer :'( Non je déconne. **

**x') Non sérieux, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, tout vos follows aussi, ect...**

**Et ouais..C'est vraiment la fin. Peut-être que je ferais une saison 2. Mais pas pour l'instant.**

**Vastrid : J'ai mis ce chapitre juste pour te répondre t'imagines ?! :o**

XD Je te vois bien dans la pub Tahiti, moi j'ai bien pris le soleil, et je peux te dire que ça fait mal. PARTOUT. EVERYWHERE.

Je vois que tu as de la culture (y)

Plutôt improbable pour toi, pour moi ils sont normaux...Peut-être parce que je suis un être bizarre et que pour moi la normalité n'est pas ta normalité à toi. (Le sens de cette phrase sera révélée dans trois cents ans x') )

Prend tout ton temps, ils ne vont pas disparaître du jour au lendemain.

Héhé, t'as pas vu la fin de celui là, c'est...L'apothéose.

J'aime tous les regarder à la suite le week-end, c'est génial. (Oui parce que j'aime me faire des week-ends ou je bouge pas de mon lit pour regarder toute une série de films.)

Je crois que ma réponse est aussi un peu dans le désordre :r (C'est toi la grand-mère en faite ! Perso' j'ai que quinze balais :r)

Bisous Ma biquette.

* * *

•

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ooooh nooooon je ne veux pas quitter Facebook :'( !

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Moi nooon pluuus :''''(((((

**Pansy Parkinson :** Viens là, je vais te faire un bisou (L)

**Blaise Zabini :** Hophophop, c'est moi qui vais lui faire un bisou. Viens mon lapin je vais te réconforter.

_Ginny Weasley Zabini_ aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tu m'abandonnes pour un mec, Ginny, je croyais que notre amitié était plus forte que ça. ;_;

**Ronald Bilius Weasley :** Je viens te consoler mon ange

**Pansy Parkinson :** Non en faite c'est bon Gin' tu peux m'abandonner :r

•

**Hermione Granger** a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy :** Ca va me manquer nos conversation via Facebook...

**Blaise Zabini :** Dites plutôt vos conversation cochonne...

_Ginny Weasley Zabini, Pansy Parkinson_ et _3 autres_ aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley Zabini :** Et n'essayez même pas de nier ! On sait TOUT !

_Pansy Parkinson_ et_ Luna Lovegood_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu leur a dit ?

**Hermione Granger :** Non.

**Harry James Potter :** Heurk en plus c'est vrai !

_Ginny Weasley Zabini_ aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** On essayait juste de vous faire marcher nous ._.

**Neville Londubat :** L'Affiche...

_Théodore Nott_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** La honte de ma vie.

**Draco Malfoy :** Ca va c'est pas comme ci tu parlais avec le gars le plus laid du collège...

**Hermione Granger :** Je me demande pourquoi t'es chevilles n'ont toujours pas explosées, Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu ne m'appelles plus, le dieu du sexe ? ;)

**Blaise Zabini :** Crevez moi les yeux s'il vous plait...

_36 autres personnes_ aiment ça.

•

**Albus Dumby :** C'est la fin chers élèves.

_Tout le monde le hait._

**Albus Dumby :** J'avais quelques petites choses à annoncer avant de fermer officiellement le site...Tout d'abord félicitations au Professeur Snape et au Professeur Vector pour leur futur bébé.

_58 lèches-culs_ aiment ça.

**Albus Dumby :** Ensuite, Minnie et moi sommes en couple.

**Draco Malfoy :** Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire que vous vous tapiez Mcgonagall ?

_Tout le collège_ aime ça.

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** Tout d'abord c'est PROFESSEUR Mcgonagall et ensuite 5 heures de colles, Malfoy !

**Gred Weasley :** C'est surtout...

**Forge Weasley :** pro**FESSE**ur.

_421 élèves_ aiment ça.

**Severus Snape :** D'ailleurs si vous pouviez faire moins de bruit...Septima et moi en avons marre d'entendre vos gémissements.

_Septima Vector_ aime ça.

**Sirius Black :** Bah voyons Servilus, c'est pas parce que tu fais pas crier ta donzelle qui faut interdire ce plaisir aux autres.

_124 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Severus Snape :** Ca fait quoi de retrouver sa bonne vieille main droite Black ?

**Sirius Black :** Je te retourne la question, je croyais que comme tu avais des...comment on dit déjà...? "Des problèmes d'érèction devant Septima" tu te faisais plaisir en solo ?

**Septima Vector :** Vraiment ?Et bien puisque c'est ça, tu continueras à te faire plaisir en solo pendant un moment, Severus.

**Blaise Zabini :** Oouuuh ça clache sévère !

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Remus Lupin :** Tu aurais dût aller à Serpentard Sirius.

**Sirius Black :** Ce n'est pas parce que je fous la merde chez Servilus que je devrais aller à Serpentard, arrête de m'insulter Moony.

**Draco Malfoy :** C'est plutôt nous que vous insultez, ouais.

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** CA SUFFIT !

**Merlin :** hdf hpejze^gr fdsd

**Albus Dumby :** Oh Merlin comment vas tu ? Et comment vas Morgane ?

**Merlin :** HDDHSQFD hzfhdsoqpaz ^f8dv742c5

**Albus Dumby :** Appuyez sur les lettres du clavier pour former un mot Merlin...

**Merlin :** Ah

**Merlin :** Oui

**Merlin :** Merci

**Draco Malfoy :** Pas obliger d'écrire qu'un seul mot par message -_- appuyez sur la grande barre pour espacer les mots

**Merlin :** Par Jashin, si Morgane apprend que je suis sur un site moldu de rencontre, je suis mort !

**Morgane :** Continue de prier Jashin, tu vas bientôt mourir sombre idiot ! Albus, comment vas tu depuis le temps ?

**Albus Dumby :** Bien merci, et vous ?

**Morgane :** Bien, bien mon petit, merci, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de me tutoyer ?

**Albus Dumby :** Au moins une centaine de fois, ma tante.

**Morgane :** Il faudrait que vous passiez à la maison un jour, toi et ta femme, Albus.

**Albus Dumby :** Oui ma tante.

**Morgane :** Bien je vais régler son compte à ton oncle et je reviens mon doux petit

**Merlin :** Jashin ne me laissez pas avec cette tigresse ! qshgosfd vddpfsddgofd vfdvffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** Quel charmant couple...

**Albus Dumby :** Qu'est ce que je disais moi ? Ah oui, Facebook ferme ses portes à Poudlard, mais bientôt, ce sera au tour de Tweeter.

_Tout le collège fait la fête._

•

- Albus, appela une femme a ses côtés.

Ledit Albus grogna de mécontentement, se faire réveiller en pleine nuit n'était pas son fort.

- Albus, il y a du bruit dans les couloirs, insista la femme.

Le vieillard regarda son épouse à ses côtés et lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de se lever doucement de son matelas moelleux et chaud qui semblait réclamer son corps. Ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice se firent couvrir par d'étrange lunette à la monture d'or. L'homme replaça correctement son bonnet bleu nuit recouvert d'étoile sur sa tête, enfila sa robe de sorcier couvert des mêmes motifs, prit sa baguette et sorti de sa chambre.

Jamais il ne se serait douté de ça. JAMAIS.

Le sol était couvert d'eau, les murs anciens, tapissés de pancarte plaidant le retour de Facebook, et surtout, il ne pensait jamais voir un Zabini glissé nu parterre en criant "Allez les bleus" avec le logo du site internet tatoué dans le dos.

Jamais il n'avait pensé voir un Ginny Weasley à moitié nue avec juste les pointes de ses seins recouvertes d'autocollants avec le logo Facebook imprimé dessus, et une culotte de la même couleur gigotant dans tous les sens en hurlant "LE RETOUR DE FACEBOOK C'EST MAINTENANT".

Comment avait-il pût dormir avec ce boucan ?

Après les avoir renvoyer dans leur chambre, le vieil homme continua son expédition, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois à cause de l'eau sur le sol. Il se rattrapa sur une statue et remarqua le logo de facebook gravé dans la roche. Et plus loin, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, visiblement saouls, entrain de tatouer toutes les statues présentes dans le couloir.

A quelques mètres de là, Pansy Parkinson et Ronald Weasley chantait à tue-tête

" Facebook, mon ami,

Sans toi je suis fini,

On se saoûle pour s'occuper,

Vu que tu n'es plus ce que tu étais,

Le directeur craquera,

Et à ce moment là, on rira. "

Ah oui. Et ils chantaient à tue-tête, tout en étant seulement vêtu d'un tutu rose fuschia, de talons hauts de quinzes centimètres verts fluo avec de grosse fleures bleus dans les cheveux.

Mais le pire restait à venir.

Quand Luna Lovegood se précipita vers le directeur, celui ci ne put que soupirer. Le manque de facebook rendait ses élèves fous.

Luna, d'habitude rêveuse et douce, était maintenant hystérique et au bord du suicide. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmelés, ses yeux larmoyants avaient fait dégouliner le mascara noir sur ses joues pâles,et ses vêtements étaient désordonnés.

Elle avait l'air sur le quivive à regarder à droite, puis à gauche tout en se rongeant les ongles.

- Mo-Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, remettait Fa-Faceb-Book..

- FaceBOOBS, cria Fred Weasley -ou George- qui passait par là.

- S'il vous plait, fit Luna larmoyante en s'aggripant à la robe de nuit de son directeur.

- C'est bon, je vais remettre Facebook. Mais par pitié, r'habillez vous. Annonça le directeur en retournant d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre.

Tous les élèves sautèrent de joie. Comme-ci tout ça avait-était une mise en scène, plus personne ne sembla saoul, et tout le monde retrouva avec joie ses vêtements.

Leurs cris de joie camouflèrent à la perfection le bruit d'un directeur glissant et se prenant un tableau dans la tête.

* * *

**_This is the end ~ _**

**_Quoi ?Quoi ?Qu'es-t'as ? T'as un problème ? ~_**

**_Euh...Ah oui. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, je suis fan de Naruto, et surtout de l'Akatsuki, et en faite, Jashin est le dieu d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. _**

**_Pour plus de précisions, et bien allez sur le NaruWiki !J'suis pas une dictionnaire moi. (Vous l'aviez surement remarqué à cause de mon écriture pitoyable.) _**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette fin vous à plu à moins qu'elle vous ai laissez sur votre faim...(C'était monsieur jeu'd'mot) _**

**_Voili Voulou Je vous aimes mes Loulous. _**


	8. Une suite?

Voui, voui, voui, Mais c'est que je reviens ! Qu'elle coquine je fais ! :o

J'ai trouvé de l'or, et même quelques étoiles en essuyant vos larmes. (tmtc à celle qui aura reconnu les paroles d'une chanson de Kyo.)

Bref, je parlotte, je parlotte mais j'annonce rien de concret ! Oui donc, mesdemoiselles, retenez vos orgasmes, ou mettez une serpillère sous vos jambes, car je vais annoncer quelque chose de GRANDIOSE.

**- Je suis entrain d'écrire une suite ! :o**

_Comment ça c'est pas grandiose ? Mais je teuhfejdk._

Surement que d'ici **une ou deux heures (sachant que chez moi il est 01:16 du mat)**, il y aura une suite...**Sinon, RDV demain** matin les nanas ! (Quand je dis matin...Pour moi c'est 14h. -Je me lève rarement avant.-)

Tant que j'y suis, je vais répondre aux dernières reviews..En espérant que vous verrez les réponses :S. (Je parle pour les anonymous qui veulent pas s'inscrire Oo)

**Vastrid :** Vastriiiiid ma pepetteeee !

C'était la fin la plus WTF que j'ai jamais écrite -voir même lu- de toute ma vie D: !

Alors, est-ce que t'es révisions ont mené à de bons résultats ou est-ce que mes histoires psychédélique t'ont déconcentré et ton tout fait rater ? (Dit tout à Tata Abichoute)

Akatsuuuukiiii ! Je vais pas te cacher que moi non plus j'ai pas tout lu ni tout regarder, d'abord parce que j'ai pas assez de fric pour m'acheter les mangas, mais aussi parce que j'ai pas trop le temps de matter tous les épisodes.

Bah tu vois ! Qu'elle belle ouverture je me suis laissée. Je suis trop forte. (imagine cette phrase dite par la meuf de la pub l'oréal qui balance ses cheveux vers l'arrière.) Sois pas triste chérie, je reviens pour refoutre le bazarre !

**Kischigo :** Billiiiiiie :groupiemod:

**Rosalieemmamailie :** XD J'ai mis trois plombe à écrire ton pseudo et à vérifier si j'avais pas oublier une lettre, c'est très confusant x') (je reprend tes mots :p). Je suis désolée, je sais que j'aurais dût présicer mais j'ai eu la flemme. :honteàmoi:. Je suis désolée, sinon je suis ravie que tu ai apprécié ^^

**Lily-Parker :** Ooh t'es tellement choute ! Merci ça m'a tellement fait plaisir ! (Vive la France, dommage qu'on ne soit pas aller plus loin, mais quart de finale c'est déjà très bien !) Tu vois je reviens, tu vas pouvoir suivre la suite de leur magnifique vie, dirigée par moi ! :rirediabolique: (Je sais pas toi, mais moi quand j'écris ce genre d'histoire un peu loufoque, genre à la déconnade, j'ai l'impression de me transformer en mini-dieu qui peut faire faire n'importe quoi de ses brebis x') !...Comme quand on joue aux sims x') !) Sinon ta review m'a fait hyper plaisir, c'est super encouragent, merci.


	9. C'est pas fini Enfin, ça dépend

**Me revoilà avec une saison 2 ! Hallelujah !**

**(Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première saison, je vous conseille d'aller la lire sinon vous ne comprendrez rien à l'histoire.) **

**Je vous fait un bref résumé, pour vous rappelez ce qui c'est passé dans la saison dernière. **

**- Poudlard a adopté le réseau social Facebook**

**- Draco et Hermione se lancent des vannes jusqu'à qu'ils se mettent en couple**

**- Blaise et Ginny sortent également ensemble suite à un coup de foudre**

**- Luna en a marre de la solitude, alors Théo en bon garçon se met en couple avec elle**

**- Pansy lors d'un repas avec les griffondors fait du pied à Ronald Weasley, le repas se fini en bataille de bouffe, et au final ils se mettent ensemble. **

**- Reste plus qu'Harry qui pète un plomb et se met en couple avec Voldy (bien évidemment décédé) et finalement drague Hannah Abbot à la tour d'Astronomie avec qui il se mettra en couple un peu plus tard. **

**- Cédric, Sirius, Albus et Severus sont toujours vivants **

**- Severus et en couple avec Septima Vector et ils vont avoir un bébé.**

**_._**

**Une ellipse temporelle a été effectué du coup je vous note les petits changements.**

**.**

**° Un mois est passé entre la première saison et celle-ci**

**° Certains se sont séparés (vous en découvrirez les raisons plus tard) Pansy et Ron ne sont plus ensemble**

**Ginny et Blaise non plus,**

**Et Hermione et Draco se sont séparés.**

**Harry et Hannah sont toujours ensemble**

**Luna et Théodore aussi.**

**° Ils sont à peu près début de mois de Décembre**

**° Albubus a remit FB parce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre ses élèves -et même professeur- geindre.**

**.**

* * *

_Harry James Potter_ a invité _Hermione Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginny Weasley _à la conversation.

**Harry J. Potter :** Vous vous en sortez avec le devoir de potion ?

**Hermione Granger :** Oui, si tu veux j'ai repéré un livre qui pourrait t'aider.

**Ronald B. Weasley :** Ah oui lequel ?!

**Hermione Granger :** L'Amortencia pour les nuls.

**Ginny Weasley :** Casse de rire ! x')

**Harry J. Potter :** Merci Hermione...

**Ronald B. Weasley :** Vous êtes pas discrète on vous entend rire comme des hyènes jusqu'à notre dortoir...

**Ginny Weasley :** Ca fait du bien de rire, frangin, tu devrais essayer ça te décoincerais peut-être un peu avec LavLav.

**Hermione Granger :** A chaque fois que je vois écrit LavLav, l'image d'une limace s'impose dans mon esprit

**Ginny Weasley :** x') on se demande pourquoi

**Ronald B. Weasley :** Oh ! Elle est très gentille, si vous appreniez à vous connaitre aussi !

**Hermione Granger :** Je la connais depuis sept ans Ronald Bilius Weasley, et le peu que j'en ai vu, ne m'a pas donné envie de voir le reste

**Ginny Weasley :** T'aurais dût rester avec Pansy

**Hermione Granger :** Totalement d'accord

**Ronald B. Weasley :** Harry dit quelque chose !

**Harry J. Potter :** Désolé Ron, mais sur ce coup je suis d'accord avec les filles.

**Ginny Weasley :** Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Merci Merlin !

_Ronald B. Weasley_ a quitté la conversation.

**Harry J. Potter :** vous y avait été un peu fort les filles, vous savez très bien qu'il l'aime toujours..

**Ginny Weasley :** Ouais bah si il l'aimait tant que ça, il aurait dût se battre pour elle

**Hermione Granger :** Ouais !C'est pas lui qui doit consoler ses copines maintenant.

**Harry J. Potter :** Réfléchissez un peu, moi aussi je dois le consoler, et puis il n'allait pas aller contre la volonté de ses parents..

**Hermione Granger :** Bah si il aurait dût !

**Harry J. Potter :** -_-

**Ginny Weasley :** Je propose la mission "PansyRonAmour2LeRetour".

**Harry J. Potter :** Tu veux qu'on s'arrange pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? :o

**Hermione Granger :** On se retrouve demain matin à la salle sur demande èwé.

..•

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Ambiance de folie dans les cachots -_-'.

_21 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tu parles d'une ambiance, personne ne parle.

**Ginny Weasley :** Tu veux te joindre à nous chez les griffons Papat ? ;)

_Hermione Granger,_ et _Luna Lovegood_ aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Merci de penser à moi les filles :')

_Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger_ et _Luna Lovegood_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Vous en avez pas marre de pourir mon statut ?

**Hermione Granger :** J'aurais préféré te pourir toi, mais tes parents risquent de te l'interdire non ? D:

**Draco Malfoy :** C'était bas ça, Granger, très bas.

**Hermione Granger :** Digne de ta suposée grandeur Malfoyenne.

**Blaise Zabini :** Faites l'amour pas la guerre.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Non, faîtes pas l'amour ça fait des gosses, faîtes des crêpes, c'est bon les crêpes (y).

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

•

**Hermione Granger** a créé un évenement privé.

**Hermione Granger** a invité _Harry James Potter, Ginny Weasley_ et _Luna Lovegood._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Et moi :'( ?

_Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Hannah Abbot_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Laissez tomber, on est plus leurs amis.

•

**Draco Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Harry James Potter** : Ahah la discrétion c'est pas votre fort à vous les griffons !

**Harry James Potter :** Chuuut tu vas nous faire griller.

..•

**Draco Malfoy :** C'est quoi le délire avec Weasley et Pansy ?

**Harry J. Potter :** Devine !

**Draco Malfoy :** Vous essayez vraiment de les remettre ensemble ?

**Harry J. Potter :** Ouais

**Draco Malfoy :** C'était stupide de les pousser l'un sur l'autre pour qu'ils s'embrassent

**Draco Malfoy :** Mais c'était marrant

**Draco Malfoy :** Pansy arrive dans cinq minutes, si elle voit que je te parle elle va se douter de quelque chose.

**Draco Malfoy :** Sache juste, qu'elle nous a avoué que si Weasley lui avait demandé de quitter sa famille pour lui, elle l'aurait fait

**Harry J. Potter :** Merci Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy :** J'y vais, bonne chance Potter.

•

**Harry J. Potter :** Quelqu'un de doué en potion ne voudrait pas aider Ron ? Une bonne samaritaine ?(Merlin m'entende, j'en ai marre d'entendre Hermione lui hurler dessus)

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

**Théo Nott :** Toujours une tigresse la Granger.

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Millicent est douée pour les potions

**Mili la petite sourie :** Jamais de la vie je l'aiderais !

**Albus Dumbleby :** Et pourquoi ne l'aideriez vous pas Miss Parkinson ? J'ai eu vent de vos notes en potion, et elles sont plus que correctes.

**Albus Dumbleby :** Allez donc aidez Mister Weasley.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Bien professeur.

..•

**Harry J. Potter :** Heureusement que Dumbledore a accepté de nous aider !

**Blaise Zabini :** Dumbledore aide toujours le survivant, le chouchou, le petit Pote Potter

**Harry J. Potter :** Je sens comme de la jalousie.. :)

**Blaise Zabini :** Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se remettre ensemble, j'en ai marre de l'entendre se plaindre à longueur de journée de Boot.

**Harry J. Potter :** De Boot ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouais elle sort avec...

**Harry J. Potter :** ça complique la chose.

•

**Severus Snape** a partagé des photos.

**Severus Snape** a identifié _Hermione Granger, Septima Vector_ et _7 autres._

_43 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Elle est trop belle ! (L)

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

**Luna Lovegood :** J'aimerais en avoir un comme ça

_Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson_ et _3 autres_ aiment ça.

**Théo Nott :** Ca peut s'arranger mon lapin en sucre ;)

_Luna Lovegood _aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Désolé de tout casser, mais vous êtes pas un peu jeune ?

**Hermione Granger :** Laisse les tranquille, je veux être marraine *-* !

**Ginny Weasley :** T'es déjà marraine d'un ange, laisse moi l'être un peu !

**Severus Snape :** Merci pour les compliments jeunes filles, 20 points pour chacune.

**Draco Malfoy :** Choqué.

_Tous les serpentards_ aiment ça.

**Severus Snape :** Septima arrête d'utiliser mon compte pour distribuer des points à tire l'arigot !

**Septima Vector :** :(

**Severus Snape :** Désolé mon ange, fais ce que tu veux de mon compte

**Draco Malfoy :** Doublement choqué.

**Blaise Zabini :** C'était ambigue...

_Théo Nott, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Bilius Weasley_ et _3 autres_ aiment ça.

•

**AilRon Man :** J'aime mon nouveau nom.

**Draco Malfoy :** Et il Harry en voyant ça ?

**Blaise Zabini :** C'était monsieur jeu d'mots !

**Théo Nott :** Carton roux !

•

* * *

Si toi aussi t'as compris la dernière vanne (y)

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

._. Si ça vous a pas plu, pas la peine de déverser votre haine sur moi ;_;

Sachez que moi je vous aime..

En tout cas merci de me suivre, ça fait chaud au coeur (L)

Ah oui, si vous n'aviez pas compris les conversations privées ont été ajouté dans ce chapitre :r

Une petite review pour que je me motive à écrire la suite ? :3


	10. La vie c'est dur Comme ma (Part 1)

**Bonsoir (00:07 pour moi) Bonjour à celles qui liront ça plus tard ! :r **

**Je suis fière de vous présentez my new chapter (j'suis nulle en anglais x') ! ) Un peu plus long que la moyenne, mais beaucoup plus chiant..**

**Vous m'en direz des nouvelles (ou pas :r) **

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même :r Après tout je me suis quand même bien éclatée avec les disputes de couples x') **

**Bisous bisous ! **

**|Merci à mes followerseuses :) et à mes favorites (l) merci à celles qui me suivent activement, ça fait chaud au coeur :)**

**•**

**Vastrid : Vache-ride ! (c'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé en lisant ton pseudo à haute voix...Tu peux me tuer.)**

**Les derniers jeux de mots étaient pourriiiis ! J'ai eu envie de mettre "ailron man" en voyant une image comme ça sur la page fb 'troll de geek' et ses commentaires.**

**J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! (:**

**Et tu vois, je continue toujours ! Mais en ce moment j'ai du mal à m'y mettre -o-, c'est la chaleur ça me fait perdre la boule.**

**T'as vu ça, fichue famille ! (Je suis sadique quand même. J'aurais pût les faire mariés avec des enfants et en fait je les fait séparés !)**

**J'espère que la suite te plairas très chère amie de moi ! Bisous Bisous, et merci de continuer à me lire ^^**

**Lionne91800 : Merchiii ça fait trop plaisir ! :') En dix minutes ? :o Tu dois lire vite parce que moi en vingt j'ai même pas lu un chap' (honte à moi)**

**H223 : Oh merci à toi gentille visiteuse de moi ! Ca fait plaiisiiiir ! D'ailleurs j'ai était lire ta fiction (a moins que ce soit une traduction ?) et je dois t'avouer que j'ai adoré égalemment ! J'espère que tu continueras (même si c'est une traduction :r) (Et si c'est vraiment une traduction et que l'auteuse l'a mise en standby ça te dirais pas de la continuer à ta sauce ? Parce que je dois avouer que je suis littéralement accro !)**

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a aimé la page "Qu'aime l'amour ?L'infinité. Que craint l'amour ?Des bornes."

**Draco Malfoy :** Est ce que je dois y voir un quelconque message ?

_Blaise Zabini_ et _Pansy Parkinson_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy :** On en est revenu à s'appeler par nos noms de famille Granger ?

**Hermione Granger :** Vas-te faire voir Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy :** Avec toi, sans problèmes.

**Hermione Granger :** Je dois y voir un quelconque message, Malfoy ?

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

•

..•

**Harry J. Potter :** Je peux savoir quel est ton problème Malfoy ?!

**Draco Malfoy :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Harry J. Potter :** Tu la largues comme Aragog dans la forêt interdite, et après tu viens la draguer devant tout le monde sur FB ?!

**Draco Malfoy :** TU sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai largué ! Et je ne l'ai pas dragué !

**Harry J. Potter :** Bien sur, fous toi de moi. J'ai vraiment une tronche de scroutt à Pétards ?! Alors qu'on soit clair, blondasse, tu l'approches pas, ne lui parles pas, ne la regardes même pas, ou je t'arrache les yeux avec une petite cuillère, et Ron te feras bouffer tes couilles par le nez.

**Draco Malfoy :** Amis de la poésie, Bonsoir, ce soir nous recevons Messire Potter avec ses magnifiques énumérations de gros mots.

**Harry J. Potter :** Ne te fous pas de moi. Et puis si tu l'aimes tant pourquoi t'es pas resté avec elle ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

**Harry J. Potter :** T'es parents n'étaient pas d'accord blahblahblah..

**Harry J. Potter :** Foutaise ! C'était quoi le truc ? T'as eu peur de t'engager ?Ou tu l'aimes pas vraiment ?

**Harry J. Potter** a invité **Hermione Granger** à la conversation.

**Draco Malfoy :** Bien sur que si, je l'aime a en crever, j'aurais pût tuer des gens pour elle, j'aurais préféré être renié par famille plutôt que de la perdre, et comme un abruti j'l'ai laissé partir

**Draco Malfoy :** Putain j'suis con.

**Draco Malfoy :** j'voulais pas qu'elle parte

**Draco Malfoy :** C'est juste que je voulais pas quelle souffre

**Hermione Granger :** T'es con Malfoy.

**Hermione Granger** a quitté la conversation.

**Draco Malfoy :** QUEST CE QUE TAS FOUTU POTTER ?!

**Harry J. Potter :** j'en avais marre de l'entendre se morfondre 'toute manière j'étais pas assez bien pour lui' 'jsuis trop laide c'est normal qu'il m'ai quitté' 'et puis j'ai pas le sang pur'...Blahblahblah.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je te hais Potter. Je te jure que si elle décide de ne plus me parler après ça, je viendrais t'enterrer vivant dans la forêt interdite.

**Harry J. Potter :** Ca changerais quoi ?Elle te parle déjà pas.

..•

**Draco Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur de** Blaise Zabini** : J'ai besoin de ton aide avec _Théo Nott, AilRon Man, Harry James Potter_ et _Pansy Parkinson._

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouuh ça sent le coup foireux !

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

**AilRon Man :** D'ailleurs pourquoi elle est là Pansy, j'croyais que c'était qu'entre mecs ?

**Draco Malfoy :** L'avis d'une fille est toujours bénéfique.

_Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot_ et _Ginny Weasley_ aiment ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy** participe a l'évenement "Réunion SSD 15h URGENT"

•

**Hermione Granger :** L'excès d'orgueil est un péché courant, mais un homme peut aussi bien décevoir la volonté de dieu par un excés d'humilité. #Ken Follet.

**Blaise Zabini :** Avoue que ça t'as plu la pluie de roses

**Hermione Granger :** Oui, jusqu'à qu'elles s'accrochent avec leurs épines sur mes bras.

**Luna Lovegood :** D'ailleurs l'infirmière a fini de te soigner ?

**Hermione Granger :** Non, elle a glissé sur un pétale et elle est c'est cassé la cheville...

**Théo Nott :** Vraiment pas de chance ma petite Gigie.

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Le meilleur c'était quand même la demande en mariage ! x'D

**Hannah Abbot :** Oh..Moi j'ai trouvé ça romantique..

**Théo Nott :** C'était surtout stupide de demander devant toute la grande salle, fallait se douter qu'ils finiraient recouvert de bouffe. Les serpentards ne partagent pas leur prince.

_Tous les serpentards_ aiment ça.

**Hannah Abbot :** Vous vous rendez compte que vous enfoncez de plus en plus votre ami ?

**Blaise Zabini :** On est des serpentards, c'est normal chez nous.

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ne nous fourre pas dans un même sac ! On est pas tous pareil que toi !

**AilRon Man :** Ah bon ? Vous êtes pas tous pareil ?Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as enfoncé devant tes parents ?!

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est pas la même chose Ron !

**AilRon Man :** Bien sur.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je t'ai même pas enfoncé en plus, j'étais bien avec toi !

**Blaise Zabini :** Vous vous rendez compte que ça prend quelques connotations sexuelle votre discut' ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Ta gueule Zab ! Ils vont se remettre ensemble

_Théo Nott, Harry James Potter, Luna Lovegood_ et _30 autres_ aiment ça.

**AilRon Man :** Alors pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je sais pas.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Mais..Tu me laisserais une seconde chance?

_Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini_ et _24 autres_ aiment ça.

**AilRon Man :** Etant donné qu'on me frappe de tous les côtés pour que je te dise oui, et bien..Je refuse !

**Hermione Granger :** Il rigole Pans' Il rigole.

**Ginny Weasley :** L'enfoiré ! Je l'entend rire depuis ma chambre Papat

**AilRon Man :** Elle m'a laissé tomber, faut bien que je me venge un peu ;) Mais oui Papa' j'accepte de te laisser une seconde chance !

**Blaise Zabini :** Trop tard. Elle c'est évanouie quand tu as dit que tu refusais.

**Hermione Granger :** Oh une nouvelle copine d'infirmerie, devine qui c'est Ron ? :p

**Draco Malfoy :** Vous avez fini avec les notifs ?

**Hermione Granger :** Oh voilà le romantique qui ose sortir de sous ça couette.

**Théo Nott :** Tu l'as vexé, il est reparti sous sa couette.

**Hermione Granger :** Bon débarras je veux pas de lâche.

•

**Pansy Parkinson** est passée du statut "c'est compliqué" à "En couple"

•

**Pansy Parkinson** est en couple avec_ AilRon Man._

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je t'aime (L) (L)

_AilRon Man_ aime ça.

**AilRon Man :** Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Trop d'amour, tue l'amour.

_Blaise Zabini_ et _Ginny Weasley_ aiment ça.

**AilRon Man :** Soyez pas deg', remettez vous tous ensemble, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie.

**Hermione Granger :** MOI ? Me remettre avec ce petit con prétencieux ?! Jamais, je préfère danser la gigue jusqu'à la mort avec Voldy en tutu rose fuschia et des rajouts blonds plutôt que ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Comment ça prétencieux ?! Je t'ai prouvé que je t'aimais ! Je t'ai envoyé des roses, et des lys tes fleurs préférés, je t'ai offert des bijoux qui valent au moins vingt fois la baraque de tes parents chacuns, et je t'ai même demandé en mariage devant tout le monde ! Et je suis prétencieux ?!

**Hermione Granger :** Oui !

**Draco Malfoy :** et d'où ?

**Hermione Granger :** T'expose ton argent à la vue de tous, si tu m'avais juste demandé de me remettre avec toi j'aurais dit oui, mais pas là.

**Blaise Zabini :** Les femmes sont compliquées

**Ginny Weasley :** Je suis pas compliquée moi, et si on m'avait demandé comme ça j'aurais dit oui

**Hermione Granger :** Vous savez que je peux tout lire là ?

**AilRon Man :** Vous savez que vous avez bousillé le petit statut de ma chérie là ?

**Hermione Granger :** Rien que ton pseudo est un tue l'amour Ron.

•

**Harry James Potter :** C'est fou comme se jeter dans les bras de Snape fait du bien.

**Draco Malfoy :** Choqué.

**Blaise Zabini :** T'as copine est au courant que tu es gay ?

**Hannah Abbot :** Parfaitement, et je suis moi même un homme 8)

**Pansy Parkinson :** PTDR ! :') Tu m'as tué

**Ginny Weasley :** Ah bon la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié t'étais encore une femme :o !

**Blaise Zabini :** Merci Ginny, Potter viens de me cracher dessus son thé brûlant à la figure

**Ginny Weasley :** Mais de rien chéri :* Je viendrais te passer de la biafine, vu que tu es sensible de la peau :p

**Hermione Granger :** XD Fais gaffe de pas prendre un coup de soleil en sortant dehors Zab' !

**Blaise Zabini :** T'es vilaine Gigie :'(. Harry m'a renversé du thé sur mon caleçon Gin' ;)

**Théo Nott :** Oh les coquins !

_Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson_ et _trois autres_ aiment ça.

**AilRon Man :** Tu touches pas à ma soeur Blaise !

**Blaise Zabini :** Mais je la touche pas, on fait juste une partie d'échec dans un placard a balais

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

**Luna Lovegood :** La question n'est pas de savoir ce que fait Blaise avec Ginny alors qu'ils sont pas ensemble, la question est : Pourquoi Harry aime être dans les bras de Snape ?!

**Blaise Zabini :** Parce qu'il est gay (y)

_54 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Parce qu'il est en manque de câlins ?

_36 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Hannah Abbot :** pas possible on a fait un câlin il y a une demi-heure

**AilRon Man :** Mais c'est pas possible il y a une demi heure vous étiez dans mon dortoir

**AilRon Man :** Oh mon dieu.

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** A ta place je vérifierais si ils n'ont rien fait dans mon lit.

**Hannah Abbot :** Non c'était dans le lit à Seamus :3

**Seamonsieur :** QUOI ?!

**Harry James Potter :** En fait je me suis cassé le nez en retrant dans Snape, merci de vous inquiétez les gars c'est sympa.

**Blaise Zabini :** De rien

**Draco Malfoy :** De rien

**Théo Nott :** De rien

**AilRon Man :** De rien

**Hermione Granger :** Y'a pas d'quoi ;)

**Harry James Potter :** Visiblement, vous ne comprenez pas le sarcasme.

**Lâääav Brö0wnn :** C kwa l3 sarcame ?

**AilRon Man :** C'est pas une arme la Sarcasme?

**Hermione Granger :** Non Ron -.- tu confonds avec la sarbacane.

**AilRon Man :** Ca commence pareil, donc c'est pareil.

•

**Pompom La compotte :** Epidémie de malaise, et une cheville dans le plâtre.

**Albus Dumby :** Bon rétablissement Pompom (votre nom m'a donné envie d'une compotte de pruneau)

•

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode...

• Hannah fera une surprise à Harry

• Des monstres prendront d'assaut les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde

• Et Dumby pétera un plomb.


	11. Comme ma boite (part 2)

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. J'ai écris n'importe quoi, je me suis vraiment lâchée. **

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, tout ça ~**

**Merci aux followers et celles qui m'ont ajouté en favorite et merci à celles qui postent des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. (L) **

**J'vous aime putain ! (Tmtc les tutos tavu).**

**WatchHeart7076 :** Merci, ça fait super plaisir, et ça met de bonne humeur des reviews pareilles ! :D Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant que les chapitres précédents ! :). Bon par contre je te cache pas que c'est du n'importe quoi là. x')

**Vastrid :** Ooooh ma chériiiie ! Désolée pour le jeu de mot, j'étais obligée. *se tire une balle* Merci, merci *chevilles qui gonflent* Ah ouais, j'ai pas étais voir les feux d'artifices, mais à ce que j'ai vu sur les réseaux sociaux, c'était génial. Bon j'm'en fiche moi j'ai regardé l'amour est dans le pré x') ! (Occupation de malade tavu) J'espère que tu t'es reposée, et j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite ! Bisous ma biquette !

**Selays :** Je me souviens de toi ! XD Je t'avais répondu qu'Harry était mon souffre douleur. (Rassure toi c'est toujours le cas :p) Merci pour cet enchaînement de compliments ! J'espère que la suite va autant te faire rire. Moi même j'ai eu des fous rires en l'écrivant. (J'ai dût mettre plus de deux heures pour tout écrire x') ) Bonne lecture. (Si tu lis jusqu'à la fin, tu liras quelque chose d'étonnant :o :oupas:)

**Rose :** Tu n'as pas déjà posté un review ? :o Ton pseudo me dit quelque chose. Merci en tout cas ! Ce chapitre est bondé de blagues en tout genre, j'espère que tu vas apprécier. Même si Blaise a un humour...De pervers ? x'). En tout cas ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas le dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Hermione Granger :** Mieux vaut touiller la pâte avec une pastule qu'avec une pustule.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Bien parlé !

**Théo Nott :** c'est crade O.o

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Hannah Abbot :** Tu fais des crêpes Gigie ? :3

**Hermione Granger :** Ouuiiii !

**Ginny Weasley :** J'arriiiiveeee !

_Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood_ et _4 autres_ aiment ça.

•

**Luna Lovegood :** Je dis de la merdde

_Luna Lovegood_ aime ça.

**Luna Lovegood :** Pansy arrête de jouer avec mon facebook !

**Blaise Zabini :** Grilléeeee !

**Pansy Parkinson :** :( comment tu as su ?

**Luna Lovegood :** les nargoles me l'ont dit.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ouais c'est Théo qui m'a balancé en fait !

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

**Théo Nott :** Exact :)

•

**Blaise Zabini** a écrit sur le mur de **Ginny Weasley** : Vu qu'il y a une demi-heure tu as aimé le groupe "des recettes pour manger comme quatre hippogriffes" je me disais que tu pourrais me faire le poulet au curry avec les pommes de terres en dés

**Ginny Weasley :** Mais on vient de sortir de table !

**Théo Nott :** Tu devras t'y habituer, Blaise est un gros morfale

**Hannah Abbot :** Pourquoi elle devra s'y habituer, elle va pas cuisiner pour lui toute sa vie..

**Hannah Abbot :** Oh je vois.

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Non tu vois rien du tout !

**Hannah Abbot :** Vous auriez pût nous dire que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble :3

_Harry James Potter, AilRon Man, Hermione Granger_ et_ 6 autres_ aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Mais on est pas en couple !

**Théo Nott :** On va te croire...

**Ginny Weasley :** Je te hais, Nott.

•

**Harry James Potter** a partagé une photo sur le mur d'**Hermione Granger :** Ta future voiture

**Hermione Granger :** ça fait un peu kéké

**Blaise Zabini :** Un peu kekette !

_Théo Nott, Cédric Diggory, Draco Malfoy_ et_ 5 autres_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Granger a besoin d'une kekette qui veut la fourrer ?

_321 relous_ aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Toujours en finesse Zabini.

**Hannah Abbot :** Oh c'est plus mon amour ? :o Vous avez rompu ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Vas te noyer Abbot.

**Harry James Potter :** Parle lui autrement tu veux.

**Draco Malfoy :** Y'a que moi qui peut fourrer Granger, si quelqu'un la touche je l'égorge.

**Hermione Granger :** Je fais ce que je veux Malfoy, si j'ai envie de me taper quelqu'un d'autre, je le fais.

**Draco Malfoy :** M'enfin Hermione, T'aimerais pas que je tue la moitié de la population pour toi ? :(

**Hermione Granger :** Non par contre, si tu pouvais sauter de la tour d'astronomie ça serait génial.

_Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood_ aiment ça.

**Théo Nott :** C'est moi, ou j'ai une impression de déjà vue ?

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

•

**Hermione Granger :**

1) Tu sais que tu es un sorcier quand tu sais utiliser une baguette

2) Tu sais que tu es sorcier quand t'as déjà vu un elfe

3) Tu sais que tu es sorcier quand t'as déjà fais tes études dans une grande école (beaubâton, Poudlard, Durmstang...)

4) Mais tu sais que tu as réussi ta vie quand t'as vu Albus Dumbledore se trimbaler en chemise de nuit avec pleins de petites étoiles partout sur son chapeau et sa robe.

_Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Forge Weasley_ et _47 autres_ aiment ça.

•

**Théo Nott** a partagé une photo sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy** : Ahaha !

**Blaise Zabini :** :'D T'as vu Dray, y'a ton nom sur une boite de jambon !

**Harry James Potter :** Ce qui m'a tué c'est le slogan "Draco, tout dans les cuissots rien dans le cerveau !" c'est tellement vrai

_Ginny Weasley_ et _Théo Nott_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je vous hais.

**Ginny Weasley :** Mais faut avouer que c'est du jambon de bonne qualité !

**Luna Lovegood :** Du jambon de Dracon !

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

•

**LäâavLâav Bröo0wnn :** V0u ete 1 des + bel renc0ntre ke j'ai fait dent ma vis, je me sens si bi1 avec v0u, j'aime rire est av0ir d delires avc vou c vrai je l'av0ue je vous insult bocou mé c gentil, je sui franshe et je di lé ch0ce en face. Je peu etre tré, tré chiante et v0u pouvez me le dire avec _Draco Malfoy, Théo Nott, Harry James Potter_ et _7 autres._

**Cho Chang :** C'est moi ou il y a que des mecs dans sa liste ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est moi ou elle drague nos mecs ?!

**AilRon Man :** Toute manière, je n'aime que toi Pans' (L)

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

**LäâavLâav Bröo0wnn :** Mé Ronron qué ce kel a de + que mwa ?Je téme + f0r mwa

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tu vois chérie, ce matin j'ai reçu des Louboutins avec quinze centimètres de talons aiguilles, alors si tu continues comme ça, ces talons vont finir par entrer en contact avec tes yeux.

_Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbot_ et _21 autres_ aiment ça.

•

**Cho Chang :** Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me mélanger, c'est juste que les aigles ne volent pas avec les pigeons.

_96 personnes _aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Tu te mélanges bien avec Diggory

**Théo Nott :** Ca veut dire que c'est un aigle.

**Draco Malfoy :** Est ce que ça veut dire que Chang est zoophile ? O.o

_36 personnes_ aiment ça.

**AilRon Man :** vous m'avez tué les gars ! :')

**Draco Malfoy :** Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour de vrai :p

•

**Ginny Weasley :** Quelqu'un sait ce qui c'est passé chez Mimi Geignarde ? o.o

**Hannah Abbot :** Il parait que c'est les serpentards qui ont fait péter les canalisations

**Draco Malfoy :** Ah non c'est pas nous pour une fois !

_Tous les serpentards_ aiment ça.

**Albus Dumby :** Ne vous inquiétez pas chers élèves, ce n'est qu'Hagrid qui a perdu un serpent de mer

**Pansy Parkinson :** Quoi ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Et on peut savoir comment il a réussi à se loger dans les canalisations de l'école ?!

**Hagrid :** Euh..

**AilRon Man :** T'énerves pas comme ça, ça arrive à tout le monde

Pansy Parkinson : Ronald Bilius Weasley ! ça t'es déjà arriver de perdre un serpent d'au moins vingt mètres ?! Alors la prochaine réfléchis avant de dire n'importe quoi, ou c'est toi qui va prendre mes talons ! Et pas dans les yeux crois moi !

•

**Harry James Potter :** "Aujourd'hui, j'ai été réveillé par ma copine qui me versait de la mayonnaise sur la tête en disant "alors t'aime ?! Bah moi non plus." VDM."

_98 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Choqué. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'Abbot aurait le culot de faire ça.

**Hannah Abbot :** :o Mais non j'ai pas fais ça !

**Blaise Zabini :** C'est bon on vous a grillé ! On connait le fantasme de Potter maintenant !

_Théo Nott et Draco Malfoy_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Et on peut savoir pourquoi ça vous réjouis tant de savoir son fantasme ? U_u vous voulez peut-être l'aider à le réaliser ?

**Harry James Potter :** Euh..Merci Hermione ?

**Hermione Granger :** De rien :)

**Harry James Potter :** De toute évidence, tu n'es toujours pas au point avec le sarcasme

**Hermione Granger :** Et toi avec les filles :).

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouuuh ça clasheeeee !

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** J'aimerais pas l'avoir comme ennemie O.o'

•

**Albus Dumby :** J'aime manger les pissenlits par la racine #Voldemort. Après tout, il est mort deux fois.

**Lucius Malfoy :** On ne dit jamais deux sans trois !

**LäâavLâav Bröo0wnn :** Pk on di jamé 203 ? O.o

**Lucius Malfoy :** Vous devriez refaire les tests d'entrée en première année.

**Albus Dumby :** Et toi tu devrais refaire la façade à ta femme, Lucius. MOUAHAHAHAH.

•

**Albus Dumby :** Tous les cours pour les septièmeeees années sont annulésss la semaiiine prochaine YAHOUU ON VA POUVOIR ALLER FAIRE DU CHEVAL MINNIE

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** Qui a piraté le compte du directeur ?!

**Severus Snape :** Personne, je crois que c'est ces nerfs qui lâchent.

•

**Blaise Zabini :** OUIII PAS COUUURS ! *danse de la joie*

**Albus Dumby :** A la place, voyage scolaiiiiire OUAIIIIIS !

**Draco Malfoy :** Voilà la fausse joie. Moi qui pensais avoir une semaine de vacance en plus.

•

**Harry James Potter :** Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu,oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu,oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu,oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu,oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu,

..Lire la suite.

**Blaise Zabini :** Si tu nous expliquez pourquoi tu marques ça ?

**Harry James Potter :** Rassemblement des mecs dans la salle sur demande

**Draco Malfoy :** Code ?

**Harry James Potter :** Rouuuge ! Rougge foncé ! VOIR NOIR

**Blaise Zabini :** T'as quoi contre les noirs ?!

**Hermione Granger :** Il parlait du code Zab'.

**Blaise Zabini :** Omg il se passe quoi ? :o

**Draco Malfoy :** Bouge on t'attend !

•

**Blaise Zabini :** Si on inverse le N et le I dans noir, ça fait Noris, ce qui veut dire que les noirs sont les meilleurs CQFD.

**Hermione Granger :** D'abord c'est NORRIS et ensuite, je suis bien meilleure que toi.

**Blaise Zabini :** T'as cassé mon trip Gigie :(

**Hermione Granger :** Désolé mon choux :(

•

**Hannah Abbot** est d'humeur déçue. :(

**Pansy Parkinson :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? :o

_Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley_ et _Luna Lovegood_ aiment ça.

**Hannah Abbot :** Hermi' on peut aller dans ta chambre de préfète ? :(

**Hermione Granger :** Bien sur, je vous attend :o !

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Envahit par des meufs, qui pour une bière au beurre à pré-au-lard ?

**Harry James Potter :** Je te suis

**AilRon Man :** Pareil

**Blaise Zabini :** Compte sur moi

**Théo Nott :** Sans façons je reste avec les filles.

•

**Hannah Abbot :** Future Mamaaaan ! (L) Merci les filles (L)

_Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood_ et _deux autres_ aiment ça.

**Théo Nott :** Héé ! J'suis pas une fille !

**Hannah Abbot :** Merci Théo ! :D

•

**Harry James Potter** était à _Infirmerie Poudlard_ avec _Pompom Pomfresh._

_•_

* * *

Eh ouais, c'est la fin de ce chapitre..

Dans deux jours (normalement) la suite.

Dit moi ce que tu en as pensé. Et je suis désolée pour l'orthographe catastrophique.

Dans le prochain épisode..

• Harry donnera son avis sur les événements récents

• Dumbledore toujours dans sa crise de folie enverra ses septièmes années en voyage scolaire dans un endroit superbe

• Des disputes, de la rigolades, et surtout un max de fun.

(Ça fait trop pub ce que je viens d'écrire O.o)


	12. I Believe I Can Fly

Me revoilà avec un peu de retard..J'avoue.

G sui d3sol3 (ça fait mal aux yeux hein ?Alors ne te plaint pas de mon écriture x') ) Je rigole. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Ah oui, tout ce que j'écris en fait, c'est soit tiré de mon facebook, soit de ce que je vois sur le mur de mes amis x').

J'espère que ça vous fait toujours autant rire O.o.

Je remercie mes follows et mes favorites, c'est trop touchant (L) (Tr0ôöw 2 s3ntim3ns)

En espérant que vous apprécierez toujours autant.

Keur keur, j'vous love les coupains.

**Selays : XD J'avoue que je me suis moi même éclater à l'écrire, j'espère que celui là vas te plaire ! En tout cas je me suis bien amusée :)**

**Delphine03 : Et bien voilà là suite ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles :)**

**WatchHeart7076 : Ouiii Hannah est enceiiiinte ! Un bébé bien joufflu là *-* ! **

**XD J'ai mis dix minutes à écrire ce teeeextee ! Et j'ai du mal à me relire u_u.**

**Draco et Hermione se jette toujours des pics, c'est assez amusant, mais Blaise reste mon favoris, avec ces vannes douteuses x')**

**Et bien voilà la suite !J'espère que ça va te plaire ;) **

**Vastrid : Ma biiiquettte ! XD L'amour est dans le pré c'est presque une religion chez moi. Le fils à ma belle mère se moque des gens en les imitant, mon père les traitent tous de zoophile, ma belle mère se marre en voyant un mec poser à coté des vaches et moi j'essaie de deviner avec qui ils vont finir. D: Famille de fous.**

**Bah petit ou grand, les feux d'artifices c'est toujours cool ! Ah ouais, perso' j'ai pas trop apprécié la deuxième partie. (honte à moi, tu peux me lancer des pierres) **

**C'est fait pour ça les vacances, se reposer ! Les orteils en éventails près de la mer ! **

**J'espère que la suite va encore plus te plaire ! XD Tu auras plus de détails sur la sortie scolaire dans le prochain chapitre, désolée de te décevoir ma biche :) **

**Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! **

**Chupp's : Et bien merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire ta review déjà, malgré la flemme qui t'encombrait les muscles x') ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu l'as écrit sans te connecter, mais je t'avoue que c'est mieux comme ça j'aurais pût t'harceler par messages :D ! **

**Merci pour tout c'est compliments ! En fait je l'ai ai pas séparé parce que je suis une grosse sadique de la vie(même si c'est ce que je suis) mais parce que je trouvais que ça allait trop vite, genre du jour au lendemain ils se retrouvent tous accoquiner ensemble. **

**XD Merci merci, mes chevilles gonflent ! Tu vas être servi sur ce coup ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! **

**Bisous :***

* * *

•

**Draco Malfoy** a ajouté une photo : Merci à **Granger** pour cette nomination.

Je nomine à mon tour **Gregory Goyle** (parce que je sais que tu en as des superbes à montrer, comme celle ou tu cours tout nu dans ton jardin.)

**Ron Weasley** (juste pour t'humilier)

et **Pansy Parkinson.** (On ne sépare pas un couple.)

Vous avez 24h les gars.

_42 fangirls_ aiment ça.

**Parvati Patil :** TU ETAIS TROP BEAAAAUUUU !

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je te plais Grangie ? :)

**Hermione Granger :** Si tu étais intelligent tu aurais remarqué que la phrase de Parvati est au passé.

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** On peut pas lui en vouloir, il est blond...

**Hannah Abbot :** Les blonds t'emmerdent Zab.

_Tous les cons de Poudlard_ aiment ça.

•

**Ginny Weasley :** Transformers (L) avec **Seamonsieur.**

_Seamonsieur_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Tu m'expliques ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Expliquer quoi ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Pourquoi t'es sorti avec lui ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Parce que j'en avais envie ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Et pourquoi avec lui ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Parce que tu n'étais pas disponible ?

**Blaise Zabini :** J'étais disponible.

**Hermione Granger :** Pourquoi vous exposez votre vie sentimentale aux yeux de tous ?

_Tous les célibataires_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Pour te faire chier, parce que toi tu n'en as pas ?

**Hermione Granger :** Bien évidemment que j'en ai pas, ton meilleur ami s'amuse à faire peur à mes prétendants ...

**Draco Malfoy :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Hermione Granger :** Fous toi de moi, je t'ai vu faire peur à Dean.

**Draco Malfoy :** N'importe quoi, pourquoi j'aurais fais peur à Dean ?

**Hermione Granger :** Parce que lui me fait rire, et pas toi ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Pourquoi vous exposez votre vie sentimentale aux yeux de tous ?

_Toutes les fangirls_ aiment ça.

**Harry James Potter :** Vous vous aimez alors pourquoi vous vous remettez pas tous ensemble ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Désolé mais je suis contre la polygamie Potter :).

**Hermione Granger :** Je te retourne la question...

**Harry James Potter :** ne joue pas à ça Herm' et va rouler une pelle à ta blondasse décolorée

**Draco Malfoy :** Je suis pas décoloré ! Mais je suis d'accord pour que tu me roules un pelle.

**Hermione Granger :** Dans tes rêves.

•

**Ginny Weasley :** Maman a deux poils qui se battent sur le menton.

_Tous les Weasley_ aiment ça.

**Molly Weasley :** Bande de sales gosses ! Attendez que je vous attrapes !

•

**Ron Weasley** a partagé des photos.

_Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger_ et _7 autres_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Je me souviens quand **Ginny** avait pleins de tarte à la citrouille sur le visage que ça a coulé par terre, qu'elle a glissé dessus et qu'en se rattrapant elle se soit attiré la tarte à la mélasse sur les cheveux !

_Harry James Potter_ aime ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Faudra qu'on s'en fasse d'autre des comme ça.

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Vous étiez aux cuisines et vous nous avez même pas invité ? **Blaise Théo** et moi ? :o

**Hermione Granger :** Molly nous y a tiré et on a pas pensé à vous inviter :/ désolé les gars

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Pas grave Gigie (L)

**Pansy Parkinson :** O.o

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Recette des crêpes au whisky.

Préparez la pâte.

Buvez un whisky.

Faites chauffer une poele.

Buvez deux whisky.

Mélangez une cuillère avec la pâte.

Buvez whisky trois encore.

Mettez un peu de poele dans la pate.

Patelez bien l'etale.

Cherchez une autre wouteille de bisky

crépez la tourne

faite cuire le wisky encore une petute minute

sortez la poele de la crêpe

la crepe relevez du plancher

beurrez du mettre cure la sepe

crepez le sucre

tes la mable et loivà !

_Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott, Severus Snape_ et _5 autres __alcooliques_ aiment ça.

**Severus Snape :** Faut que je teste.

_Draco Malfoy_ et _Harry James Potter_ aiment ça.

**Septima Vector :** Hors de question !

**Hermione Granger :** Tu m'as tué Malfoy.

**Blaise Zabini :** :O UN FANTOME

**Läâavläâaav Br0ôöwnn :** PROTAIGE Mwa DRAYyyy

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu vois j'arrive à te faire rire.

**Draco Malfoy :** Vas te pendre Brown.

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

•

**Blaise Zabini :** Cours de survie avec Hagrid : Aujourd'hui cours de survie ,

Prenez votre sachet d'eau en poudre , et au moment de boire rajoutez de l'eau ,

Si vous n'en avez pas , ce n'est pas grave , vous êtes juste dans la merde .

_78 personnes_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Ca m'a bien fait rire moi !

**Draco Malfoy :** Oui on a vu ça.

**Harry James Potter :** D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es mise à côté de Blaise ?

_Ginny Weasley_ et _Draco Malfoy_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Il me faut une raison particulière pour me mettre à côté de mon ami ?

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Juste ami ?

**Hermione Granger :** Oui Malfoy, juste ami.

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Théo Nott :** Ouais juste ami, et moi je suis une licorne.

_Luna Lovegood_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Luna elle a aimé ton statut, parce que...Les licornes ça a toujours eu une longue corne.

_Luna Lovegood_ aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Au secours ! Hermione arrive plus à respirer !

**Blaise Zabini :** J'arrive pour lui faire du bouche à bouche !

**Draco Malfoy :** Crève, c'est moi qui vais la sauver !

**Théo Nott :** Combat dans la boue les filles !

**Harry James Potter :** c'est vrai qu'ils se battent comme des fangirls enragées.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Merci à Mclaggen qui l'a sauvé. D'ailleurs c'est normal qu'ils soient toujours entrain de s'embrasser ?

•

**Cormac Mclaggen** était à _Infirmerie Poudlard_ avec _Pompom Pomfresh._

_Draco Malfoy _et _Blaise Zabini_ aiment ça.

•

**Luna Lovegood :** J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais folle

Après mure réflexion,

Je me dis que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu tord.

**Hermione Granger :** Moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu Thor.

_Tous les nés-moldus_ aiment ça.

•

**Théo Nott** avec _Hermione Granger :_

- Ah non je ne veux pas me faire opérer du pied, ça fait trop mal !

- Mais tu es endormi.

- Ah oui je suis fatigué.

- Mais non, pendant l'opération !

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je ne veux pas savoir qui est qui.

•

**Hermione Granger** avec _Théo Nott et Luna Lovegood_ :

J'ai un ami il s'appelle Pierre, et il a pas de pot Pierre.

_Luna Lovegood_ aime ça.

**Théo Nott :** J'étais plié quand tu l'as raconté

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** C'est qui Pierre ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Il est blond faut l'excuser.

•

**Luna Lovegood** avec _Théo Nott :_

- Y'a le feu à la montagne !

- Non ce sont des nuages Luna.

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Une pensée à tous les gens qui n'auront pas la chance de me connaitre.

_Toutes les fangirls_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Malheureusement, moi, je te connais, et je m'en serais bien passée.

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu disais pas ça il y a un mois. 'Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !' Le prefet Poufsouffle s'en souvient encore.

**Blaise Zabini :** Un curé bègue évitera toujours d'annoncer le moment de la quête.

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

•

**Harry James Potter :** D'après une étude, passer sous une échelle porte beaucoup moins la poisse que passer sous un camion.

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

•

**Hannah Abbot :**

Premiere lettre du prenom de ma mere : A

Deuxieme lettre du prenom de ma mere : L

Premiere lettre du prenom de mon pere : F

Deuxieme lettre du prenom de mon pere :R

Premiere lettre de mon prenom :H

Deuxieme lettre de mon prenom : A

Mon enfant s'appellera : Alfrha

**Draco Malfoy :** Je ne ferais jamais d'enfants avec toi Abbot

**Hermione Granger :** Manquerait plus que ça

**Draco Malfoy :** Jalouse Granger ?

**Hermione Granger :** Non c'est juste que si d'autres Malfoy viennent au monde, ça signera notre arrêt de mort à tous. Un Malfoy c'est passable, plusieurs c'est suicidaire.

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Blaise faux frère !

**Blaise Zabini :** Désolé bro' mais ta femme à raison sur ce coup !

**Hermione Granger :** Je suis pas sa femme !

**Draco Malfoy :** Non t'es ma fiancée.

**Hermione Granger :** Tu sais pas faire une demande dans les règles de l'art Malfoy ?!

**Harry James Potter :** Alors notre bébé va s'appeler Alfrha ?...

**Ron Weasley :** C'est Horriginable.

**Hannah Abbot :** Traduction ?

**Ron Weasley :** Horrible + Original.

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Luna Lovegood :** On dirait de l'elfique.

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

**Harry James Potter :** Notre bébé va s'appeler Alfrha ?

**Hannah Abbot :** Notre ?! Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas.

Beaucoup de haters déteste Harry Potter.

**Harry James Potter :** Pas la peine d'en parler devant tout le monde. On pourrait en parler en privé.

•

**Harry James Potter** avec _Hannah Abbot :_ James Frank Potter

Alice Lily Potter.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Félicitations :) !

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune ?

**Pompom Pomfresh :** Il faudra que vous veniez à l'infirmerie pour le suivi de votre grossesse

**Filius Flitwick :** De très beaux hommages

**Hermione Granger :** Je peux être la marraine ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Rêve c'est à mon tour !

**Luna Lovegood :** Non, je serais la marraine

**Pansy Parkinson :** Et pourquoi pas moi ?

**Hannah Abbot :** Doucement les filles, j'en suis qu'au deuxième mois.

•

**Albus Dumbledore** a invité tous les petits cons de septième année à _voyage scolaire 6:30 A.M grande salle._

_Tous les septièmes années_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Et on peut savoir où on va ?

**Albus Dumbledore :** Canada ! Mais j'ai longuement hésité avec la Russie...

**Blaise Zabini :** Vous auriez pas pût choisir un endroit où on ne se pèlera pas les couilles ?!

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** T'as des couilles Granger ?

**Hermione Granger :** Plus que toi en tout cas.

•

**Blaise Zabini** a écrit sur le mur de _Hermione Granger :_ Qui aime bien, chati bien.

**Hermione Granger :** Phrase de sado-maso.

_Severus Snape_ aime ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy :** 6:30 A.M le vieux est pas là, je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir sur la table.

_Tous les serpentards_ aiment ça.

•

**Hermione Granger :** 6 heures de vols entre Malfoy et Zabini. S'il vous plait tuez moi.

_Toutes les fangirls_ aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Pouvait pas prendre un portoloin ? Ce truc me file la gerbe.

**Ron Weasley :** En plus on capte pas dans ce truc !

**Hannah Abbot :** Toute manière je pouvais pas prendre de portoloin.

**Harry James Potter :** Adieu facebook ! A dans 6heures !

**Draco Malfoy :** Si on est pas mort avant.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Porte pas la poisse !

**Draco Malfoy :** Merci pour la chaussure Pansy, mais elle n'est pas à ma taille.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Abruti !

**Ron Weasley :** T'étais obligée de prendre ma chaussure Pans' ?

•

* * *

Huhu' alors la destination c'est le canada ! Pour des vacances d'hiver je trouve ça plutôt pas mal.

Par contre je n'ai pratiquement aucune connaissance sur le pays, alors si une québécoise ou une canadienne veut bien me faire un court résumé du pays, j'en serais ravie ! Au pire, les clichés et wikipédia sont mes amis.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense que je vais mettre le prochain chapitre dans une semaine environs :o

Dans le prochain chapitre

• Visite du pays

• Amour, gloire et beauté.

• La folie du shopping !

;) Bisous Bisous !


	13. Toronto

**Uhuh et voilà la suite ! **

**Bon ce chapitre est moins drôle mais mon but était plus de vous faire découvrir des endroits et d'autres choses plutôt que de vous faire rire. Bien que j'ai essayé de lier les deux. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que certains découvriront des choses. **

**Je remercie WatchHeart7076 (qui d'ailleurs a une super fiction, je vous encourage à aller la lire),Chyntia et Elena pour m'avoir briefer sur le Québec et le Canada. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé, merci. (L) **

**Alors Lukas Black, au lieu de me donner ton email, voilà le mien : dedeetsonpoteloiseau (arobase) outlook (point)fr**

**Selays : Oooh je sais pas comment le prendre :r mais comme ça t'as fais rire, je vais bien le prendre :p. Et je sais que ce ne sont pas ses parents, mais comme c'était pas dit, et que j'avais pas envie d'en inventer, j'ai pris les prénoms des parents à Neville :3 **

**WatchHeart7076 : Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour m'avoir aidé ! Merci beaucoup. J'espère que je n'aurais pas écrit n'importe quoi dans mon chapitre ! Si ça peut te rassurer, les forêts, le patinage, le hockey et tout le reste apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! T'es un ange. **

**Vastrid : On est pas fan non plus des télé-réalités, mais parfois ça détend le cerveau et quand tu te sens stupide, tu les regarde et ça te remonte direct le moral de voir que t'es pas si imbécile que ça. J'avoue qu'ils sont un peu vaches parfois, mais bon, chacun son trip x'). C'est déjà pas mal, y'en a qui partes pas :3 J'espère que tu vas aimééé ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! J'espère que je vais t'apprendre des choses, ou que tu vas aimer ! **

**Delphine03 : J'espère que tu vas autant aimer ce chapitre ! **

**Les 2 Maraudeuses : Tu vas être servi sur les doubles sens et les jeux de mots dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu vas rire ! :3**

**Im. : J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Sur Toronto quoi, c'pas n'importe quoi :p **

**Lukas Black : Merci pour le brieffage ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :p **

**Elena : Merciiii pour touuut ! T'es géniiiialee ! J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer, tu m'en diras des nouvelles hein ! **

**Chyntia : Merci à toi aussi c'est super cool. **

* * *

**Hermione Granger :** Arrivée à _Toronto_ avec _Harry James Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley_ et _4 autres._

_Blaise Zabini, Harry James Potter, Luna Lovegood_ et _3 autres_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu m'as oublié moi ! :'(

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Et ouais, t'as pas de style bro' !

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu sais que t'es à même pas deux mètres devant moi, et que je peux te mettre un tacle quand je veux ?

**Blaise Zabini :** essaie pour voir, j'ai des yeux derrière la tête moiii ! Jsuis un ouf dans ma tête !

**Severus Snape :** Sur votre droite, vous pouvez apercevoir la Tour Nationale du Canada, enfin pour la voir faudrait d'abord que vous réussisiez à lâcher vos portables.

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Et si vous pouviez éviter de pourrir mon statut.

•

**Ginny Weasley :** Voir Blaise se casser la gueule en criant 'I Believe I Can Fly'..Epic.

_Tous les septièmes années,_ et _même les professeurs_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Merci de me ridiculiser, mon ange.

**Ginny Weasley :** Y'a pas de quoi, et arrête de m'appeler mon ange.

**Harry James Potter :** C'est beau l'amour.

_Tous les professeurs_ aiment ça.

•

**Ron Weasley :** il est bientôt midi, je crève de faim x_x

_Gregory Goyle_ et _Hannah Abbot_ aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Mais tu as mangé mes sandwichs !

**Ginny Weasley :** Et tu as déjeuné !

**Hermione Granger :** Et n'oublions pas le repas dans l'avion

**Luna Lovegood :** Et je l'ai vu demander un cookie à l'hôtesse de l'air en sortant de l'avion

**Ron Weasley :** J'ai plus faim...

•

**Luna Lovegood** a partagé une photo.

_Cho Chang, Gregory Goyle, Ron Weasley_ et _12 autres_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Les salades étaient énoooormes !

**Vincent Crabbe :** vs orié du prndre la Poutin

**Blaise Zabini :** On aurez dût prendre la Putain ?

_31 gros dégueulasses_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** On aurait dût prendre Poutine ?! :o

_15 nés-moldus_ aiment ça.

**Théo Nott :** C'est hard là quand même.

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Michael Corner :** Il est laid en plus.

**Blaise Zabini :** Nan il est trop bon !

**Hermione Granger :** Poutine O.o ?!

**Blaise Zabini :** bah oui la poutine c'est trop bon

**Théo Nott :** j'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant.

**Hermione Granger :** c'est pour ça que tu te retiens sur Luna ? :o

**Luna Lovegood :** non ça c'est pour le plaisir de montrer que je suis sa propriétée

**Ginny Weasley :** Ah les hommes.

_Hermione Granger, Cho Chang_ et _Luna Lovegood_ aiment ça.

•

**Hermione Granger** a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy :** c'était super à _Jardin Botannique Toronto._

**Blaise Zabini :** Vous avez joué au docteur dans les fougères ? :p

_Théo Nott_ aiment ça.

**Théo Nott :** On vous a grillé !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Mais que vous êtes bêtes ! Ils allaient s'embrasser quand vous êtes arrivé !

**Blaise Zabini :** Oh mince.

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Si je vous attrape vous êtes mort les gars, et la prochaine fois je te raterais pas Grangie.

**Hermione Granger :** Je t'attend avec plaisir, Malfoy.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ca veut tout dire.

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

•

**Luna Lovegood** était _à Marché Saint Lawrence_ avec **Théo Nott.**

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

•

**Hannah Abbot :** Hiiii ! avec _Harry James Potter._

**Blaise Zabini :** Woow Potter, tu lui fait quoi à ta femme ?

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** ?

**Hannah Abbot :** Je suis tombée sur une superbe boutique de vêtements pour bébés ! Hiii !

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ah t'as sorti le chéquier.

**Théo Nott :** Le Tchekier !

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je saisi pas le blague la...

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** T'aurais pût nous attendre ! :(

_Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Théo Nott_ et_ 7 autres personnes_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** J'ai pas compris ta blague Théo

**Hannah Abbot :** Si vous étiez venu, vos hommes auraient suivi et on se serait retrouvé à 15 serrés comme dans une boite de sardines !

_Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Théo Nott_ et _7 autres personnes_ aiment ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Je vais racheter le manoir Mackenzie !

_Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott, Pansy Parkinson_ et _tous les autres sangs-purs_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Le manoir Spadina faisait beaucoup plus moderne tout de même.

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy :** était _à Nouvelle maison, manoir Spadina renommé manoir Malfoy._

**Blaise Zabini :** Ah l'amour.

**Pansy Parkinson :** T'aurais fais la même chose à sa place.

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Voir Grangie tournoyer sous la neige en criant "weeee" était à Tour CN avec _Hermione Granger et 7 autres._

**Hannah Abbot :** C'était mignon :3

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Mais j'aime la neiiigeeee (L)

**Blaise Zabini :** Plus que moi ? :'(

**Draco Malfoy :** C'est moi qui devrait demander ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Mais non Blaise, je t'aime plus :'3

**Ginny Weasley :** Est-ce que je dois être jalouse ?

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

•

**Luna Lovegood** était à _Zoo de Toronto._

_Hermione Granger, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini_ et _3 autres_ aiment ça.

**Hannah Abbot :** L'ours blanc était beau!

**Blaise Zabini :** Il faisait ma taille surtout ! Et deux fois mon poid ! Et en un coup de pates il aurait pût me tuer !

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Deux fois ton poids ?! C'est possible ? :ooo

**Blaise Zabini :** Tu brises mon petit coeur Gigie :(

**Luna Lovegood :** Les bébés pandas étaient très mignon aussi

**Théo Nott :** J'aurais pensé que tu avais préféré les bébés pingouins

**Pansy Parkinson :** Le tigre était juste trop classe !

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Traîtresse ! Tu préfères les lionceaux aux serpents ! Le rouquin t'as bousillé le cervellé

**Ron Weasley :** Hoy ! Appelle moi autrement l'albinos !

**Draco Malfoy :** JE SUIS PAS ALBINOS

**Ron Weasley :** Ouh j'ai peur de l'albinos en colère ! Il écrit en majuscule !

**Draco Malfoy :** Va te noyer dans un lac, Weasley.

**Luna Lovegood :** Si vous pouviez vous noyez tous les deux ce serait merveilleux.

_Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson_ et _20 autres_ aiment ça.

•

**Hermione Granger** a créé l'évenement "Pyjama Party" à _Manoir Spadina renommé Manoir Malfoy à 21h._

**Draco Malfoy :** ça va tu t'incrustes pas trop ?

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Absolument pas, et puis faut bien le baptiser ton nouveau manoir :) !

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Granger a raison ! Faut arroser ça !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Ca tombe bien j'ai deux trois remontants dans ma valise...

_Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger_ et _Hannah Abbot_ aiment ça.

**Harry James Potter :** Pas d'alcool Hannah.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Juste de la bière au beurre :r

**Ron Weasley :** Elles vont encore comater au bout du troisième verres...

_Tous les machos_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** On tient mieux l'alcool que toi.

_Toutes les féministes_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** En même temps c'est pas difficiles de tenir plus longtemps que Weasley

**Blaise Zabini :** Dans tous les sens du terme..

_Luna Lovegood_ et _Hermione Granger_ aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Hééé c'est mon frèèère !

**Blaise Zabini :** Désolé mon coeur :)

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Trop mignooon ! :D

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

•

**Hannah Abbot :** Don't Stop The Party !

**Draco Malfoy :** Don't you worry child !

**Hermione Granger :** I need your love !

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** I don't care !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Dance Dance !

**Théo Nott :** In da club.

**Ron Weasley :** The best damn thing!

**Harry James Potter :** Knockin' on heavens doors

**Blaise Zabini :** C'est toi qui tape à la porte depuis tout à l'heure ?!

**Harry James Potter :** Ouii ! La blondasse m'a enfermé tout à l'heure !

**Hannah Abbot :** Malfoy tu veux pas lui ouvrir, j'ai pas envie que ma fille sois orpheline !

**Hermione Granger :** CA VA ETRE UNE FILLE ?! :oooooooo

**Hannah Abbot :** Je sais pas, mais je le sens comme ça !

**Harry James Potter :** Je pari que ça va être un garçon

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Viens Grangie on fait un bébé pour les concurrencer ?:)

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

•

**Hermione Granger :** ET ON FAIT TOURNER ELES SEEVRTIETTES

**Ginny Weasley :** Comme des titres ginettes

**Hannah Abbot :** vous êtes bourrées...:p

**Draco Malfoy :** J'aime quand Grangie est bourrée, elle devient tout de suite plus câline :p

**Ron Weasley :** TA 4L ELLE ES POURRIE

**Blaise Zabini :** Apparement quand ils sont bourrés, ils perdent leur orthographe.

_Harry James Potter, Hannah Abbot,_ et _Draco Malfoy_ aiment ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Voir Hermy crier "Piscine Maestro" au lieu de "Musique Maestro "

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

•

**Blaise Zabini :** Voir Ginny crier "Attention au ROUQUIN" en voyant son frère nager sous l'eau.

_Harry James Potter, Hannah Abbot,_ et _Hermii'Jolie_ aiment ça.

•

**Ron Weasley :** Je suis un ROUCOEUR !

**Hannah Abbot :** On a vu ça..

**Draco Malfoy :** On a cru remarquer quand tu as commencé à chanter Highway to hell debout sur la table en caleçon rose.

**Blaise Zabini :** Ou quand tu as glissé à genoux dans le couloir entrain de jouer de ta guitare invisible

**Luna Lovegood :** Ou quand il a couru après le nargole avec Pansy pour arrêter les souris

**Draco Malfoy :** Y'a pas de souris, c'était Grangie qui essayait de vous embêtez.

•

**Draco Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Ron Weasley :** Qu'est ce qu'un roux sur un bicycle ? Un 3 roux !

**Blaise Zabini :** Ca y est, il est bourré.

**Hannah Abbot :** On est les deux seuls sobres...C'est pas rassurant.

**Blaise Zabini :** C'est moi ou ton copain fait des selfies avec Dray en mode duckface.

•

**Théo Nott :** Conduire ou choisir, il faut boire.

_Blaise Zabini_ et _Draco Malfoy_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Qui avale une noix de coco fait confiance à son anus

**Ginny Weasley :** Tu parles en connaissance de cause

**Draco Malfoy :** Elle t'as cassé ! x'DDDDDDDDDD

**Ginny Weasley :** ptdr

**Blaise Zabini :** Ca veut dire quoi ptdr ? Péter derrière ?

•

**Hermione Granger :** Se reveiller avec l'étrange impression qu'on a fait une connerie.

_Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Théo Nott_ et _2 autres_ aiment ça.

**Hannah Abbot :** Ah ça pour avoir fait des conneries, vous en avait fait !

**Hermione Granger :** oui je viens de voir ça...

**Ginny Weasley :** Qu'est ce que tu as fais toi ?

**Hermione Granger :** Trois fois rien..Je viens de me reveiller à moitié nue avec Malfoy sur ma poitrine.

**Hannah Abbot :** Vous avez fait un bébé pour nous concurrencer ? :D

**Ginny Weasley :** Eux je sais pas..Mais nous c'est sûr.

**Ron Weasley :** ZABINI TAS TOUCHE A MA SOEUR !

**Théo Nott :** Je crois que l'air du Canada ne nous réussi pas...J'ai demandé Luna en mariage.

**Harry James Potter :** Est-ce normal que je sois vêtu d'un tutu rose fuschia avec marqué "I love Voldoudou" ?

**Draco Malfoy :** posez vous des questions, pendant que moi j'emmène Gigie au septième ciel.

**Blaise Zabini :** pitié épargnez moi je vais vomir.

•

**Hermii'Jolie :** Demain direction Bay ! (Y)

_Tous les septièmes années_ aiment ça.

•

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin, dans le prochain épisode :

• Du patinage

• De la forêt

• et du Hockey


	14. Thunder Bay

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre bien chiant...Ou en tout cas pas très drôle. **

**Le but de ce chapitre est plus de vous faire découvrir des endroits, que de vous faire rire. **

**Je m'excuse encore une fois de mon orthographe pitoyable. (Tellement qu'il ferait pleurer un aveugle.)**

**Il est un peu plus long que la normale, j'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Je vous invite à allez sur internet chercher les endroits que j'ai noté, ce sont les plus sympa de Thunder Bay. **

**J'espère ne pas avoir marqué n'importe quoi, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches auparavant, et ça me paraît assez correct. **

**Selays : Ooh ça fait un moment que je t'avais pas vu toi :p Après les Sorciers a Toronto, voilà...Les Sorciers a Thunder Bay. Ils devraient faire une série comme ça à la télé, je suis sûre que ça marcherait plus que Nabilla et compagnie ! Et bien tu apprendras que je suis absolument fan des bébés, alors peut-être pas tous, mais beaucoup en feront *-* Peut-être Cho Chang :r **

**Vastrid : C'est que tu n'es plus trop bavarde ma poule ! XD J'apprécie que tu ai apprécié (c'n'est pas français tout ça) Elle était troooop bien ma blaguounette ! **

**Stiilinski : Tu pouvais pas choisir plus compliquée comme pseudo ? x') C'est bien le but, de faire rire ! T'es sérieuse ? :o Comment je fais ça moi x') ? C'trop compliqué wsh. Merci pour tout ces compliments mia bella, voilà la suite, tu m'en diras des nouvelles :p**

**Delphine03 : Ton souhait est exaucé ! :p **

**Chupp's : Baby tu m'avais manqué ! :o Uhuh c'est un peu partie en vrille le dernier chapitre ! Et ouais ils se sont "réconciliés" enfin, tu verras dans ce chapitre :p Voilà la suite, tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé ma biche :p**

**Guigou04 : Y'a un gars que je surnommais Guigou quand j'étais petite, du coup ton pseudo m'a interpellé x'). Oui je suis une grande malade psychopathe et légèrement schizophrène sur les bords (et les bords sont larges.). Heureuse que ça t'ai plût ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai pas mis de blagues sur les roux :( j'ai plus d'idées pour le moment **

**Lov3-drama : Merci pour tout ces compliments, et il se peut effectivement que j'en ai lu, j'en lis tellement que je m'en souviens plus en fait, et si c'est le même genre, alors il est fort probable que je me sois inspirée d'elle. Merci, bonne vacance à toi aussi :D.**

* * *

•

**Théo Nott** était à _Thunder Bay_ avec **Luna Lovegood.**

•

**Albus Dumble** a partagé une vidéo.

_Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy,_ et _30 autres_ aiment ça.

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** D'accord pour le patinage, mais pourquoi, déguisé en cerf ?!

_Tous les enseignants_ aiment ça.

**Albus Dumble :** Pour rendre hommage au Canada !

**Septima Vector :** C'est l'élan, pas le cerf, il me semble.

_Severus Snape _aime ça.

_Albus Dumble :_ Bon et bien, c'est pour noël qui approche ! :)

•

**Blaise Zabini :** Essayer de faire du canoë kayak sur un lac gelé. Merci qui ? Merci Grangie.

**Hermione Granger :** mais je pensais que la couche de glace allait se briser...

**Draco Malfoy :** Oui, elle a tellement failli se briser qu'au final on a patiné dessus.

**Hermione Granger :** c'est bon, on a le droit de se tromper !

**Ron Weasley :** Ouulalah la miss-je-sais-tout avoue s'être tromper, c'est la fin du monde ! tous aux abris !

_Harry James Potter_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je te défends de lui parler comme ça, Weaslaid.

**Ron Weasley :** Je lui parle comme je veux, t'es pas son copain que je sache.

**Draco Malfoy :** Effectivement tu ne sais pas. Chérie, je pensais que tu devais leur dire ?

**Harry James Potter :** QUOI ?!

**Ginny Weasley :** POURQUOI JE SUIS PAS AU COURANT ?! BLAISE !

**Luna Lovegood :** Félicitations :)

**Hannah Abbot :** Je serais finalement, pas la seule femme enceinte du groupe :3

**Harry James Potter :** Parce qu'elle est enceinte en plus ?!

**Harry James Potter :** HERMIONE !

•

**Harry James Potter** a écrit sur le mur d'**Hermione Granger :** Faut qu'on parle.

**Hannah Abbot :** Tu me trompes avec elle ? :'(

**Harry James Potter :** N'importe quoi.

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu me cocufies avec Potter ?

**Hermione Granger :** N'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que je suis fidèle.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je sais, mais je voulais m'en assurer :).

**Hermione Granger :** Je t'aime :3

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

•

**Ron Weasley :** la caractéristique principale d'un ami et sa capacité à vous décevoir.

**Draco Malfoy :** Écoutes moi Weasmoche, tu refais pleurer une fois ma copine et je t'arrache les tripes pour m'en faire un collier et ensuite je t'enfonce tous les téléphones du monde dans le cul, tous en mode vibreur évidemment, et je t'appelle jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

•

**Ron Weasley :** Malade :(

**Pansy Parkinson :** Tu l'as mérité.

•

**Luna Lovegood** a changé son nom, elle s'appelle désormais **Luna Lovegood Nott.**

_Théo Nott, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley_ et _7 autres_ aiment ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy** a créé un groupe nommé "Le cercle".

•

**Hermione Granger** a rejoint "Le cercle".

**Théo Nott** a rejoint "Le cercle".

**Luna Lovegood Nott** a rejoint "Le Cercle".

**Ginny Weasley** a rejoint "Le Cercle".

**Blaise Zabini** a rejoint "Le Cercle".

**Pansy Parkinson** a rejoint "Le Cercle".

**Harry James Potter** a rejoint "Le Cercle".

**Hannah Abbot** a rejoint "Le Cercle".

**Ron Weasley** a rejoint "Le Cercle".

•

**Draco Malfoy** a changé le statut de groupe public à groupe privé.

•

**Hannah Abbot** a partagé des photos sur le mur du groupe "Le Cercle".

_Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson_ et _4 autres_ aiment ça.

**Luna Lovegood Nott :** Oooh c'est mignooon !

**Ginny Weasley :** J'adore le pyjama avec le petit lapin dessus !

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** En tout cas ton petit ventre rond est super mignon !

_Harry James Potter_ aime ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur d'**Hermione Granger :** Ça te dis une petite sortie en amoureux ?

**Harry James Potter :** En amoureux ?!

**Blaise Zabini :** Ça te pose un problème Potter ?

**Harry James Potter :** Comme ci le coureur de jupons pouvait être amoureux

**Draco Malfoy :** Ça me flatte merci Potter.

**Hermione Granger** : Arrête ça Harry, j'en serais ravie Draco. :)

**Ron Weasley :** Même pas de surnoms affectueux, moi j'dis y'a anguille sous roches.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Laisse les tranquille, et amène moi au restaurant plutôt que de les embêter.

**Ron Weasley :** Oui chef !

•

**Ron Weasley** était à _The Silver Birch_ avec **Pansy Parkinson**.

_Pansy Parkinson_ aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'était trooop bon !

**Ginny Weasley :** Ron t'as contaminé avec son amour pour la bouffe :r !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Grave ! Faut que je vienne goûter les tartes à la citrouille de ta mère !

**Blaise Zabini :** Ah non ! Moi en premier !

**Hermione Granger :** Moi j'en ai déjà goûté :p !

**Blaise Zabini :** Méchante

**Pansy Parkinson :** Vilaine.

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

•

**Hermione Granger :** Russie VS. Etats-Unis

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Le meilleur c'est quand le mec c'est pris le palet dans les dents.

**Hermione Granger :** Baah c'était dégoûtant ! J'ai vu tout le sang gicler ! Heureusement il y avait une vitre x') !

_Ginny Weasley_ aime ça.

•

**Hannah Abbot** était à _Strathcona Motel_ avec **"Le Cercle".**

**Hermione Granger :** Il est trop bien cet hôteeeel !

**Draco Malfoy :** Dit plutôt que tu adores te faire apporter les plats directement dans ta chambre.

**Hermione Granger :** J'adore avoir des esclaves à mes pieds.

**Draco Malfoy :** J'adore être à tes pieds.

**Ron Weasley :** Ça sent le fétichisme.

_Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot_ et _3 autres_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Ronald.

•

**Ginny Weasley :** Prom'nons nous, dans les bois..

**Hermione Granger :** Pendant que le loup n'y est pas

**Hannah Abbot :** Si le loup y'était

**Pansy Parkinson :** Il nous mangerait.

**Luna Lovegood Nott :** Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas.

**Blaise Zabini :** Les gars, j'crois que c'est un appel à aller les dévorer.

_Tous les relous_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Le premier qui touche à ma femme je le butte.

_Harry James Potter, Ron Weasley_ et _2 autres_ aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** C'était presque romantique.

•

**Cho Chang** était à _Sleeping Giant Province_ avec **Cédric Diggory.**

**Hermione Granger :** Le couché de soleil était juste parfait !

**Ginny Weasley :** Faudrait qu'on y campe une année, tous ensemble

**Cho Chang :** Avec toute la promo !

_Hannah Abbot_ aime ça.

**Luna Lovegood Nott :** En plus il y avait des canards trop mignons !

_Théo Nott_ et _Cédric Diggory_ aime ça.

**Cédric Diggory :** En été ça doit être bien, je pense qu'on peut se baigner dans le lac.

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy :** La prochaine fois, j'engage des serviteurs pour me porter jusqu'en haut du Mount Mckay.

**Hermione Granger :** Le sportif n'est pas si sportif que ça..

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Théo Nott :** Parfois j'en viens même à me demander si en fait il ne se jette pas des sorts pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'il est gros.

_Blaise Zabini_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Vous pouvez demander à vos copines, ce ne sont pas des sorts.

**Hermione Granger :** PARDON ?!

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouh là, ça va chauffer pour toi, t'aurais dût te taire.

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

•

**Draco Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur d'**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** La prochaine fois que je te fais une demande, évite de me sauter dessus, j'ai failli tomber à l'eau.

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Tu comptes me demander en mariage combien de fois ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu sois juste à moi.

**Blaise Zabini :** Tu l'as demandé en mariage ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Oui.

**Théo Nott :** Félicitations :)

_Luna Lovegood Nott_ aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Tu te rends compte qu'avec le mariage, tu pourras plus toucher les autres filles, ça veut dire plus qu'une seule paire de eins

**Ginny Weasley :** Apparemment ça gêne pas tes potes !

**Blaise Zabini :** T'insinues quoi là.

**Ginny Weasley :** J'insinue que Blaise Zabini n'a pas assez de couilles pour avouer au monde entier qu'il sort avec une Weasley depuis deux mois !

**Théo Nott :** Allez en parler en privé.

**Draco Malfoy :** QUOI ?!

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** T'étais pas au courant ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Parce que toi oui ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** HERMIONE GRANGER MALFOY ! T'étais au courant et tu nous as rien dit ?! A nous, copine jusqu'à la mort ?! avec _Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood Nott._

_Hannah Abbot et Luna Lovegood Nott_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Vous pourriez arrêter de pourrir mon statut s'il vous plait.

•

**Hannah Abbot :** Les types qui déboisent la forêt amazonienne acceptent enfin de faire un geste pour l'environnement. Désormais, ils mettront de l'essence sans plomb dans leurs tronçonneuses.

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

•

**Mickael Corner** a écrit sur le mur de **Hermione Granger :** Si ton fiancé ne veut plus de toi, moi je veux bien de toi :p

**Hermione Granger :** Il m'a cassé de rire le gars au café ! x') Quel boulet

**Mickael Corner :** "Non mais je ne suis pas célibataire et même si je l'étais je ne serais pas intéressée" ça m'a tué quand t'as dit ça x') !

**Hermione Granger :** Il était stupide, je lui ai répété vingt fois que j'aimais mon fiancé, et il était là "je vous laisse mon numéro, je vous laisse mon adresse..blahblahblah".

**Draco Malfoy :** C'est mignon. Tu me donnes son numéro ?

**Hermione Granger :** Il t'intéresse ?! :o

**Draco Malfoy :** Non, c'est pour aller le voir et lui casser la gueule à ce bâtard. On touche pas à ma future épouse.

**Hermione Granger :** J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Ma future épouse (L).

**Blaise Zabini :** Moi je dis, ils vont faire des cochonneries ce soir.

_Harry James Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 2 autres_ aiment ça.

•

**Hannah Abbot** a écrit sur le mur de **Harry James Potter :** Plus jamais je ne dormirais avec toi après que tu te sois saoulé la gueule.

**Harry James Potter :** Pourquoi ? Je me souviens de rien.

**Hannah Abbot :** Justement ! Notre première soirée tranquille en tant que fiancé, tu t'es saoulé la gueule avec les gars et tu n'as rien fait avec moi.

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Te plains pas, le tiens n'a pas vomis sur les chaussures d'un majordome.

**Hannah Abbot :** Le miens à juste redécoré l'hôtel en écrivant partout "HANNAH JE TEME" au marqueur rouge en plus !

**Harry James Potter :** au moins tu as la preuve que je t'aime..

**Luna Lovegood Nott :** Tu devrais pas la ramener tu sais...

**Théo Nott :** J'ai mal à la tête.

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est moi ou Blaise et Ronald viennent de passer à poil dans le couloir en criant "WEEEE".

**Hermione Granger :** Ils viennent de sauter sur mon lit...

**Draco Malfoy :** Et je les ai virés pour pas qu'ils voient mon adorable future femme nue dans mon lit. :3

**Harry James Potter :** ça aurait été mignon si tu n'avais pas précisé dans quel état se trouvait ta "future femme".

**Blaise Zabini :** J'aurais dût épouser Grangie :p elle est super chaleureuse :p

**Draco Malfoy :** Oh ouais, et tu ne sais pas à quel point elle peut l'être quand elle est de bonne humeur :p

**Ron Weasley :** s'il vous plait, c'est ma meilleure amie.

_Tous le monde_ aime ça.

•

**Minerva Mcgonagall** a écrit sur le mur de **Albus Dumble :** Surfer sur la toile, ne voulait pas vraiment dire : surfer sur la toile !

**Severus Snape :** Me dites pas que c'est lui qui a endommagé le tableau dans le couloir en surfant dessus ?

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** D'accord je ne le dirais pas.

•

**Ron Weasley :** Je nems pas le riz

**Draco Malfoy :** j'ai beaucoup riz

**Blaise Zabini :** Est-ce qu'il Harry ?

•

**Théo Nott :** C'est l'histoire d'un gars, il court et il tombe.

**Harry James Potter : **Bienvenue sur BideFM la radio qui fait des bides présentée par Théodore Nott !

_Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy_ aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Moi j'ai riz-goley.

•

**Ron Weasley :** Les filles qui se douchent nues, c'est des putes.

**Pansy Parkinson :** T'es une fille ? Parce qu'à mes souvenirs tu te douchais nus toi aussi :p

**Blaise Zabini :** OOUUUUH clashé par sa nana :'p

**Hermione Granger :** Ça fait mal !

**Ginny Weasley :** J'en étais sûre ! Je pouvais pas être la seule fille de la famille !

_Tous les Weasleys_ aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Bande de traîtres !

•

**Draco Malfoy :** Si l'alcool vous gêne pendant le travail, arrêtez le travail.

_666 personnes_ aiment ça

**Blaise Zabini :** Bien parlé !

**Théo Nott :** +1

**Harry James Potter :** +1

**Hermione Granger :** Parole d'alcoolos !

_Cho Chang_ aime ça.

**Luna Lovegood Nott :** C'est des enfants qui parlent d'alcool pour se donner un air d'adulte :)

_Toutes les filles_ aiment ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** 666 le chiffre du diable, Malfoy a 666 j'aimes, alors Malfoy est le diable CQFD.

•

**Harry James Potter :** Ne fais jamais l'amour dans ton jardin, l'amour est aveugle, mais pas tes voisins.

_Draco Malfoy et Hannah Abbot_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini :** Tu parles en connaissance de causes ? :3

**Minerva Mcgonagall :** Ooh oui, il parle en connaissance de causes.

**Sibylle Trelawney :** Je vois, je vois...De belles fesses douces et blanches...**Lire la suite**

**Blaise Zabini :** Je crois que t'as une touche Potter !

**Severus Snape :** Pour une fois que vous servez à quelque chose Potter, merci de me débarrassez de cette vieille pie.

•

**Ron Weasley :** Boire au volant, c'est pas bien, boire à la bouteille c'est mieux.

**Harry James Potter :** ça me rappelle des souvenirs..

_Hermione Granger_ aime ça.

•

**Nick Quasi-sans-tête :** Conseil du jour : Ne jamais vous disputez avec la femme qui nettoie votre parachute.

_Tous les griffondors_ aiment ça.

•

**Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête** aime la page "Jouer au hockey avec sa tête.".

•

* * *

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 14, surement que je vais m'arrêter au chapitre 20.

En attendant, voilà en attendant le prochain chapitre :

• Montagne

• Musée

• Musique.


	15. Vancouver

**Ooooh ça fait longtemps hein ?J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! :3...Si je ne t'ai pas manqué, je t'autorise à fermer la page de suite :p.**

**Je préviens de suite, je rentre de mes vacances et je suis épuisée, alors ce chapitre n'est pas le plus drôle, ni le plus long. **

**J'ai essayé de faire apparaître des personnages que je met rarement -voir jamais- et de les intégrer à cette fiction, pour ne pas que ça ce centre uniquement sur Draco, Hermione, Harry, Hannah et tout ça..**

**Pour plus de fun, rendez vous au chapitre prochain, là ça va envoyer du pâté. **

**J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez :3 Bisous Bisous ~**

**Vastrid : (c'est toujours à toi que je réponds en premier tavu ~) Effectivement que de mariages et de fiançailles du coup, j'ai changé ça dans ce chapitre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles...ou pas. J'espère que tes vacances ont été bonne ;) **

**Delphine03 : Heureuse que tu te sois marrée ! :)**

**Selays : Haaan dans ce chapitre y'a pas de "je t'aime mon mamour" et pas de "je fais des bébés avec toi" :p juste pour toi babe ! **

**Stiilinski : Haaw non je ne connais pas, j'ai pensé à Stravinski en lisant ton pseudo mais ma connerie a reprit le dessus et j'ai pensé à "style-in-ski". Voualà. **

**Magririne : Merciiii :3**

**WFDarkness : Mercii, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre même si il n'est pas très drôle et pas super long :3**

**Fantasia-49 : Trooop de complimeeents ! Mes chevilles gonflent :r Merci ma belle, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ?:)**

**TheFanne : A en voir ton pseudo j'en déduis que tu apprécies x') ! Mais qui a dit que Dray était amoureux ? :p Surtout quand Lucius rode pas loin. If you know what i ça c'est pour le chap' prochain :p bisouuus **

**Guest : Merci mon choux :3**

**Virginie01 : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ça fait plaisir :).**

**Les 2 Maraudeuses : XD Fallait lui expliquer à ta pote ! Je suis sûre elle se serait éclatée, enfin si elle aime Harry Potter Oo. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, en tout cas, il est bof bof à mon goût. **

**MissPotter : Te voilà servit madame ! **

**lov3-drama : Oooh ça fait super plaisir (L) n'hésite pas à venir papoter avec moi en privé :3 Bisous**

* * *

**Melinda Bobbin** était à _Vancouver Symphonie Orchestra_.

_Marcus Belby, Hermione Granger Malfoy, Susan Bones_ aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** C'était nul !

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** C'est ce que tu penses, Ronald, parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.

_Tout le monde_ aime ça.

**Ron Weasley :** HEY ! Pourquoi tout le monde aime son statut ?!

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Ahah on a la classe ou on l'a pas.

_Draco Malfoy_ aime ça.

**Harry James Potter :** C'est drôle j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu...

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** MALFOY ARRÊTE D'UTILISER MON FACEBOOK ABRUTI !

**Théo Nott :** J'aurais pas aimé.

**Blaise Zabini :** Si j'aurais sû je me serais battu...

**Pansy Parkinson Weasley :** Tu parles bien anglais toi !

**Melinda Bobbin :** ...Vous gâchez mon statut là...

**Cédric Diggory :** La discrétion n'est pas leur fort, et puis c'est toujours amusant de les voir se chamailler.

_Cho Chang_ aime ça.

**Cho Chang :** Le soir avec Didic on se relit leurs aventures et on rigole bien ! :')

**Pansy Parkinson Weasley :** Qu'est ce qui est le plus bizarre, que Chang appelle Diggory Didic, ou qu'ils lisent nos statuts le soir, sur l'oreiller et qu'en plus ça les amusent ?

_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini,_ et _Terry Boot_ aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** La question est dure...

**Draco Malfoy :** Elle est dure parce que tu n'as pas de quoi la comprendre.

_Tout le monde_ aime ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Mais pourquoi je suis martyrisé ? :'''''''''''(

**Pansy Parkinson Weasley :** Mon pauvre roudoudou vient là que je te fasse un câlin ~

**Draco Malfoy :** Qu'est ce qui est le plus bizarre, que Pansy appelle Weasley mon roudoudou, ou que Weasley vient à peine de se rendre compte qu'on se foutait tous de sa gueule ?

_Tout le monde_ aime ça.

•

**Marcus Belby** a écrit sur le mur d'**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Aller à la piscine avec toi était vraiment marrant, faudra qu'on se refasse ça ! était à _Kitsilano Pool._

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** On a bien rit, surtout quand on a vu le monsieur avec son string veeeert ! Beurk !

**Marcus Belby :** J'ai cru mourir à ce moment là tellement on riait !

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** M'en parle pas, et quand j'ai dit "c'est bien elle est chauffée l'eau" et que le maître nageur nous a annoncé qu'elle était pas chauffée parce que tout le monde urinait dedans !

**Marcus Belby :** BAAAAH ! Me rappelle pas çaa ! En plus une nana a côté n'arrêtait pas de boire la tasse !

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Elle a eu l'immense privilège de tester l'urino-thérapie !

**Marcus Belby :** Baaaah ! Dégoûtant.

_Hermione Granger Malfoy_ aime ça.

•

**Seamonsieur :** Tient c'est bizarre, la fouine n'a pas réagit quand l'asperge à écrit sur le mur de je-sais-tout.

_Dean Tomato, Blaise Zabimouche,_ et _Cédric Dimoioui_ aiment ça.

**Padma Patil :** Pourquoi vous avez tous fait des jeux de mots avec vos noms ?

**Dean Tomato :** Parce que c'est drôle.

**Blaise Zabimouche :** Pour montrer que les deux autres sont plus nuls que moi pour les blagues.

**Cédric Dimoioui :** Pour demander Cho en mariage :$

**Blaise Zabimouche :** ...C'est drôle qu'elle réponde pas à ta demande en mariage subtile.

**Cédric Dimoioui :** C'est parce qu'elle regarde pas facebook là...

**Dean Tomato :** J'espère pour toi..

**Blaise Zabimouche :** On prit pour toi mec !

_Dean Tomato, Padma Patil_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je viens de comprendre ton statut !

**Blaise Zabimouche :** T'es long à la détente mon chéri, heureusement que Théonounet est là.

**Padma Patil :** Blaise se travestit ?

**Théo Nott :** Tous les jours !

**Blaise Zabimouche :** QUOI ?! Mais c'est pas vrai !

**Draco Malfoy :** Et il adore ça !

**Blaise Zabimouche :** MAIS NON !

**Ginny Weasley :** On échange même les places parfois :r !

**Pansy Parkinson Weasley :** Tu m'avais caché ça !

**Draco Malfoy :** Pansy retire ton doigt des points d'exclamations...

**Marcus Belby :** Merci de m'avoir fait éviter la mort les gars.

_Blaise Zabimouche, Dean Tomato, Cédric Dimoioui_ et_ trois autres_ aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** T'inquiète pas, je t'oublie pas toi.

**Blaise Zabimouche :** La vengeance d'un serpentard est toujours terrible, surtout quand on touche à sa femelle.

**Ginny Weasley :** Tout d'abord on est pas des femelles, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait se venger.

_Hermione Granger Malfoy , Luna Lovegood Nott et Hannah Abbot Potter_ aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabimouche :** Parce qu'il lui a volé sa femme.

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Pour un après-midi et c'était juste en amitié.

**Draco Malfoy :** J'espère bien juste en amitié !

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** J'ai le droit de sortir avec mes amis quand même !

**Draco Malfoy :** Avec tes amies oui! Avec tes amis non.

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Ecoutes moi bien serpentard de mes deux

**Blaise Zabimouche :** Oulà ça va hiech des bulles !

**Hannah Abbot Potter :** Sortez le pop corn !

_Tout le monde_ aime ça.

**Hermione Granger Malfoy:** Que ce soit Amies ou Amis, je fais ce que je veux tu m'entends !

**Michael Corner :** Ce serait plus "tu me lis" plutôt que "tu m'entends" mais bon...

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

**Ginny Weasley :** Oooh on se calme les grammar nazis !

_Hannah Abbot Potter_ aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** En attendant, tu me dois toute une journée avec toi.

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Et pourquoi ça ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Parce que tu m'as lâchement abandonné pour aller à la piscine avec lui, et j'ai pas pût profiter de toi.

•

**Padma Patil** est désormais en couple avec **Seamonsieur.**

•

**Dean Tomato** était à _Blue Water Cafe_ avec Susan Bones.

**Blaise Zabimouche :** Je t'avais dit que mes conseils fonctionneraient !

**Susan Bones :** Il était au courant ?!

**Dean Tomato :** Quoi?! Mais non !

**Susan Bones :** N'espère même pas un autre rendez vous avec moi.

•

**Dean Tomato** a écrit sur le mur de **Personne Zabimouche** : Putain! Tu crains !Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?! T'as niqué mon coup mec !

**Susan Bones :** Tu t'enfonces tout seul.

**Personne Zabimouche :** Je voulais faire une blague...

**Draco Malfoy :** Vous vous rendez compte que quand on voit la notification c'est ridicule ?"Dean Tomato a écrit sur le mur de Personne Zabimouche"...

_Hermione Granger Malfoy, et Ginny Weasley_ aiment ça.

**Padma Patil :** Il est temps de grandir les gars..

•

**Mandy Brock :** Qui comme moi a adoré le SeaWall ?

**Hermione Granger :** Moi j'ai adoré **lire la suite...**

**Théo Nott :** Tient c'est bizarre que Blaise n'ai pas fait de commentaires...

**Blaise Zabini :** Je ne fais plus de commentaires, je dois grandir.

**Pansy Parkinson Weasley :** Tu fais une dépression mon Zazanounet ? :o

**Ginny Weasley :** Il est comme ça depuis le début de la journée...

**Padma Patil :** Faut pas le prendre mal Zazanounet, et puis on aime bien ton caractère de gamin :). Alors je t'autorise à faire un commentaire sur le statut de Mandy :3

**Mandy Brock :** Trop aimable.

**Blaise Zabini :** J'ai pas eu le courage de cliquer sur le commentaire de Grangie, je sens qu'il va me donner mal à la tête.

**Théo Nott :** Elle nous a fait un exposé la Grangie.

**Draco Malfoy :** Soyez pas jaloux les gars, mais j'ai la copine la plus intelligente.

**La page que vous avez demandé n'existe plus.**

•

**Blaise Zabini :** Plus jamais je fais du Yoga !

_Tous les garçons et même les professeurs_ aiment ça.

**Daphne Greengrass :** Mais ça détend le yoga !

**Cédric Diggory :** Oui on a senti ça...

**Forge Weasley :** Me dites pas qu'elle a...

**Gred Weasley :** Pété ?!

**Ginny Weasley :** D'accord on vous le dira pas.

**Terry Boot :** Je suis courbaturé de partout :'( !

**Draco Malfoy :** Ça c'est parce que tu fais jamais de sport, et que tu es gros, gras et flasque.

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Draco ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! Dit plutôt qu'il est enrobé et qu'il a du mal à suivre un rythme normal en sport.

**Terry Boot :** Merci Hermione...

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** De rien Terry :)

**Blaise Zabini :** Son innocence la tuera un jour.

•

**Luna Lovegood Nott :** _Au Cellar Jazz Club_ j'avais l'impression que le saxophoniste soufflait dans un nargole...

**Théo Nott :** et que le pianiste frappait un Joncheruine.

**Luna Lovegood Nott:** Exactement ~

**Draco Malfoy :** Je te comprendrais jamais Nott...

•

**Millicent Bullstrode** était à _The Commodore Ballroom_ avec **Tous les septièmes années de Poudlard.**

**Ron Weasley :** Aaaah je me disais bien que c'était pas un rêve et que j'avais bien vu une baleine bleue danser sur la piste !

**Pansy Parkinson Weasley :** Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire sombre idiot !

**Blaise Zabini :** Il a pas tord...La robe bleue te moulait trop Milli-chérie

**Ginny Weasley :** COMMENT CA MILLICHERIE ?§§§§§§

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Désactive la touche majuscule x_x

**Blaise Zabini :** Alors tu es jalouse ? :3

**Ginny Weasley :** Vas-te faire foutre !

**Blaise Zabini :** Avec toi ?Aucun problème !

**Harry James Potter :** j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu...

•

**Blaise Zabini :** Test pour savoir si vous êtes bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique : On a une baignoire remplit d'eau, on met à votre disposition trois objets mais vous devez en choisir qu'un seul un seau , un verre et une cuillère pour la vider, quel ustensile choisissez-vous ?

**Harry James Potter :** Un seau c'est plus rapide !

**Théo Nott :** Une petite cuillère, c'est plus long, mais pour la fin c'est plus simple.

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Dans ce cas, prend un verre, c'est entre le seau et la cuillère

_Théo Nott_ aime ça.

**Luna Lovegood Nott :** Je débouche le bouchon au fond de la baignoire, c'est beaucoup plus efficace...

**Blaise Zabini :** Appelez sainte mangouste !Je crois que je deviens fou, Lovegood a donné une réponse cohérente !

_Severus Snape_ aime ça.

•

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, :3 j'espère que vous avez aimé...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes..


End file.
